


How Kurt Got His Groove Back

by delightful_fear



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Costume Designer!Kurt, M/M, New York City, Personal Trainer!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightful_fear/pseuds/delightful_fear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt always promised himself that he wouldn't have crushes on unattainable guys anymore, but here he is again, with a crush on his hot personal trainer, Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_5 more minutes…_ Kurt concentrated on breathing, keeping his feet moving in time to the music, trying to ignore the burning feeling in his tired legs.

A hand reached over, quickly pushing a few buttons on the treadmill, increasing the incline.

“Blaine!” Kurt could hardly find breath enough to complain as his wobbly legs tried to adjust to the more intense workout. 

But Blaine was just smiling broadly. “Come on, Kurt. You can handle it. Remember how you complained about how you couldn’t keep up with this speed and now you are doing fine.” 

Nodding, Kurt gritted his teeth and kept moving. _Four more minutes…_ Sweat was dripping down his face, and he knew his pale skin was probably blotchy red with exertion. His headband didn’t help much, but at least it kept his hair off his face. 

Finally, the time beeped and the treadmill automatically moved back to zero incline, and the speed decelerated to the cool down levels. Kurt grabbed his towel, rubbing it over his damp face and into his sweat-soaked hair, knowing it was a mess. 

Blaine passed him a water bottle. “Great job today, Kurt.” He was smiling and nodding, and Kurt smiled back, basking in his approval. “So, do your cool down here, and then onto the mat for some stretches, especially your hamstrings. See you on Thursday?” 

“Yup, Thursday.” Kurt nodded, and watched as Blaine collected his paperwork and water bottle, heading back towards the office area. He was fit and muscular, but not overly bulky. His gym uniform fitted him well, the black shorts and maroon polo shirt with a gold embroidered gym logo. Kurt’s eyes travelled down over Blaine’s back, down over his ass in those little shorts, and down his muscular legs. 

Kurt sighed. Yes, he had it bad for his personal trainer. Over the years, he’d had crush after crush on straight guys or unattainable guys. Every time, he swore never again to himself, knowing it was foolish to get his hopes up only to have them dashed. Straight guys weren’t going to suddenly change teams and hot, gay men like Blaine weren’t ever going to be interested in a guy like Kurt. _Pale-skinned, effeminate and fat._ Looking around the gym as he moved over to the mat, most of the men were tanned and had muscles that belonged on the cover of a men’s fitness magazine. He’d never fit in. 

Dropping to the mat, Kurt took a long swig of water before bending over his legs, feeling the stretch in his back and along his hamstrings. _Well, at least I’m working on losing weight._ Looking into a nearby mirror, he could see already that his face was a little slimmer, and his clothes were looser. It felt good. 

Finished up the stretches, Kurt had a quick shower, feeling thankful that the gym had private shower stalls with a door you could latch shut like a toilet stall. Although he was feeling better about his body, he was not feeling good enough to be in the shower naked with all the gym rats around. That would feel too much like the high school locker room. 

Soon, he was in his normal clothes and heading out to the subway. It was still early, the New York traffic busy with commuters. Blaine’s instructions were echoing in Kurt’s head as he choose to take the stairs instead of the escalator, trying to fit in ways to be more active into his daily routines. As he waited for the train to arrive, Kurt felt a sense of accomplishment that he wasn’t really winded from running down all those stairs, like he had been the first time he’d done it. _Progress._

About forty minutes later, he was arriving at the theatre, entering from the stage door entrance and heading down the narrow, twisting hallways to the wardrobe department. Hardly anyone was around this early, which Kurt loved. 

Hanging up his coat, Kurt sat down at his station, tucking his gym bag out of the way and putting his messenger bag into a drawer. There were a few garments folded up on the table with a scribbled note from Lucy on top. _Ugh, more repairs._

Grabbing a cup of coffee, Kurt put the music on and got to work, knowing the damaged garments needed attention first for the performance later today. Then he could get back to working on the clothes for the upcoming performance of _A Midsummer Night’s Dream_. Designing and creating costumes for a fairy queen and her attendants was far more interesting than the split seams of the brown suits from _Death of a Salesman_. 

By the time Lucy breezed in a couple hours later, Kurt had the repairs done and the clothing neatly pressed and on hangers, ready to go. He was draping a sheer white fabric around a dress form, playing with pinning it here and there to see how it hung and flowed around the form. 

“Oooooo, I like that. Are you thinking of this for Titiana?” Lucy fingered the edge of the fabric, feeling its weight. Her dark, intelligent eyes swept over the dress form, and Kurt could tell she was picturing the finished costume in her mind. 

Kurt nodded, smiling at his mentor. Lucy was a character, and he loved working with her. She was barely 5’2, with long, dark messy hair that she pinned up haphazardly into a loose topknot usually. Today, it was sporting a bunch of shiny colorful butterfly pins, randomly scattered in the dark curls. She was in her early 50’s, yet she could still pull this look off. 

Pulling the fabric off to the side, Kurt let it fall. “I like it, but I think it’s a little too stiff. I think I want something more flowing, something to follow her movements more.” 

Tilting her head to the side, Lucy pulled off her deep purple velvet blazer and threw it onto her chair. “You are right. How about we head over to the fabric store after lunch? We’ll find something better and I still need to find something properly regal for the Duke’s vest.” 

Kurt nodded, looking over Lucy’s ensemble with fond eyes. She was wearing a teal dress that had multiple layers of chiffon in the floaty skirt, with a fitted bodice and cap sleeves. She had paired this with grey tights and black combat boots. It was a crazy outfit, but somehow so Lucy. It worked for her, and she wore fashions like this all the time, bravely. He loved her for it. 

Looking down at his own clothes, Kurt sighed. In baggy black jeans and an oversized dark grey sweater, Kurt’s body was effectively hidden with the layers. But it was so boring. 

Shaking himself out of those depressing thoughts, Kurt agreed with Lucy’s plan for the fabric store trip and unpinned the fabric from the dress form. _Hmmmm… Maybe it would work for Hippolyta’s wedding outfit._ He doubled up the fabric, pinning it into large stiff ruffles around the neckline, liking the bold, regal look of it. 

**** 

“So, what are you doing this weekend, Kurt?” 

Kurt almost stumbled on the treadmill at the sound of Blaine’s voice, so nearby. 

“Um, nothing much. Working on Saturday, of course.” He shrugged. Usually, on the weekends, he’d sleep in, watch movies, and flip through a magazine or two. Catch up on the housework and get groceries. The theatre was closed Mondays, so he went over to Rachel’s long-standing potluck dinner usually. 

Blaine walked in front of the treadmill, facing Kurt straight on. “Great!” He smiled, and looked so gorgeous Kurt’s breath caught. “I was thinking we could get out of this old sweat dungeon for your next session. On Sundays, there is an outdoor yoga class we could check out, and then we can do some cardio around the park afterwards.” 

“Um…. Park?” Kurt was finding it hard to make a complete sentence around Blaine today. Those big hazel-green eyes were just so amazing, framed with such thick, dark eyelashes. Kurt blushed, imagining he was giving Blaine adoring looks a little too often, like a twelve-year-old girl with a crush on her math teacher. 

Passing Kurt a towel, Blaine nodded. “Yup, Central Park, the Sheep Meadow. Would 10 am be OK for you?” 

Swallowing, Kurt nodded. “Ah, yeah, I guess so. Do I need to bring anything for this?” 

Blaine laughed. “You look like I’m going to send you to the guillotine, Kurt. It’s just a yoga class, for all levels. You’ll be fine. Just wear comfortable clothes, and bring a towel and water bottle. I’ll bring an extra yoga mat for you to use.” 

Kurt nodded. He’d signed up with a personal trainer last month to get out of his old rut. No sense complaining when the trainer tried to get him to do something new. He’d done OK with everything Blaine had thrown at him so far, and trusted Blaine to know his ability level. “OK, see you then.” 

*** Disclaimer: I own nothing.

*** I was very inspired by the silly picture I found of Chris Colfer in the Venice Beach t-shirt, doing the bicep pose with that great expression  & his hair a mess. Such a cutie!

-Midsummer Night's Dream: Wikipedia: "...a comedy written by William Shakespeare in 1595/96. It portrays the events surrounding the marriage of Theseus, the Duke of Athens, to Hippolyta, the former queen of the Amazons. These include the adventures of four young Athenian lovers and a group of six amateur actors (the mechanicals) who are controlled and manipulated by the fairies who inhabit the forest in which most of the play is set. The play is one of Shakespeare's most popular works for the stage and is widely performed across the world." A trailer for Julie Taymor's stage production of it is [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=prOWP2-TaMU)


	2. Chapter 2

*** 

It was a bright day on Sunday, and already the park was busy with joggers, people walking with their dogs and children, and cyclists. New Yorkers intent on enjoying the beautiful day. 

Kurt played with the drawstring on his hoodie as he walked along the pathway, feeling slightly nervous. Wasn’t yoga full of all sorts of weird positions, impossible bendy positions? He sighed. Well, it wasn’t like Blaine hadn’t already seen Kurt in all sorts of embarrassing situations. After every hard workout, Kurt went to the locker room, seeing his red face, sweaty hair and clothes sticking against his damp skin. _Sexy!... not._

As he neared the area, he spotted Blaine waving at him, and then he jogged over to Kurt. He was wearing a blue concert t-shirt and black shorts, smiling and looking disgustingly un-winded from his little jog. Not even a bead of sweat. 

“Hey, Kurt. It’s nice seeing you out in the real world.” Blaine’s eyes looked even greener than usual today, crinkling at the corners as he smiled. 

Kurt gave a little closed mouth smile in return. “Ah… yeah. How’s your weekend going?” It felt a little weird to see Blaine out of his normal uniform, out in the regular world like this. His overactive imagination quickly jumped in. _Like a date._ He blushed a little at the thought, pushing it down fast. 

Waving to where the class was gathering, Blaine started walking that direction. He nodded, “Yeah, it’s been a good weekend so far. Had a bunch of friends over last night to play board games.” 

Kurt looked over at Blaine, a bit surprised by the personal information he had volunteered. Since Kurt had been his client, Blaine had kept their conversations focused on the workouts and healthy eating mostly. “Oh really? Which games did you play?” 

“Well, we switch it up each time. Last night, it was mostly Balderdash. Do you know it?” Blaine stopped on the edge of the yoga group, undoing the strap around the yoga mats and passing one to Kurt. 

Looking around, Kurt followed the examples of the other participants, unrolling the mat and placing it on a relatively smooth patch of grass. “That’s the one where you make up definitions of words, right?” 

Blaine nodded. “Yes, that’s it. I cleaned up so good on the word ‘Beeves’. Any guess as to what it means?” He stretched his arms out in front of his body, hunching his shoulders in. 

Kurt was distracted watching Blaine’s motions, but thought fast. “Um….. the beveled edges on Victoria mirrors. Like as in ‘The beeves on that mirror are exquisite, Marion.’ “ 

Laughing, Blaine shook his head. “That’s a pretty believable definition, actually. But unfortunately incorrect. The correct answer is ‘plural for beef’.” 

Kurt scrunched up his face. “Where would that ever come up in conversation?” 

“Like in all the conversation you have daily about your herd of cattle.” Blaine laughed. “Three beeves have escaped, Little John.” He drawled, giving his best Clint Eastwood impression. At least that was Kurt’s best guess at it, since it wasn’t that good. But Kurt chuckled anyways, charmed by Blaine’s goofy expression. 

_Was Blaine flirting with him?_ Surely not. Blaine was just a friendly guy. 

A woman walked over to them, and Blaine gave her a hug, then talked animatedly with her. She walked over to the center of the group and welcomed everyone. 

“That’s Sabina. She’s been running this class for years, and let’s me do the class for free when I bring a new person.” Blaine smiled over at Kurt. 

Kurt sputtered at Blaine, giving him an overly dramatic shocked face. “So, you are just using me to get a free yoga class?” 

Blaine nodded. “Yup. You got it.” 

The class started, and Kurt was pleasantly surprised by it. Sabina gave her instructions very clearly, and Kurt was able to follow along. The positions looked so simple, but after holding them a minute or two, he could really feel that they were working his muscles. Working his core for stability, feeling the stretch in his arms and legs. 

Unfortunately, his loose clothing was not working well. Bending over into the Downward Dog position, Kurt’s t-shirt and hoodie had both slid downwards, revealing most of his pale chest. Blushing, Kurt straightened up, tucking his shirt into the drawstring of his pants, before resuming the position. Then, Sabina had moved into a position with one leg right straight up in the air, and when Kurt copied her, the loose pant leg of his jogging pants had slid up his leg, revealing most of that pale leg. He quickly put the leg back down, pulling on the fabric, blushing when Blaine looked over and smiled. 

But most of the class went without incident. The best part were the poses where Kurt was facing towards Blaine, and he was looking a different direction. Then Kurt could let his eyes wander over Blaine’s body, admiring the strong line of his legs in the Warrior pose or his gently curved back in the Cobra pose. _So beautiful._

After the class, Blaine led Kurt over to a bench and they sipped on their water. Blaine gave Kurt a sidelong glance for a minute. “Hey, are you running off anywhere right after this?” 

Kurt pressed his lips together, and shook his head. “No, just catching a movie tonight with a friend. Why do you ask?” 

Nodding, Blaine smiled. “Because I’d like to get in some cardio with you now, but I’m also getting hungry for lunch. So, if you aren’t in a rush, maybe we could do both.” 

_Was Blaine asking him for lunch? Sure, maybe… but it wasn’t a date. Breathe._ “Um, sure. That is OK with me.” Kurt tried to keep his voice steady. 

Blaine jumped up. “Great! I know a good loop for that.” 

Kurt got up, undoing his hoodie and wrapping it around his waist. It was getting warmer out. “OK, I’m ready.” 

They walked north, and soon Blaine was encouraging Kurt to jog. Kurt was still resistant to it, preferring to just walk fast. But Blaine cajoled him into alternating a few minutes of jogging with walking periods, making the jogging periods longer and longer with each cycle. The pace was slow, but Kurt was pleased that he could keep up without straining too hard. The only thing ruining it was Blaine’s ‘See, I told you so’ expression. _Damn that man for being right all the time._

Reaching the Bethesda Terrace, Blaine had Kurt running up and down the steps a few times, until he was breathing heavily. They rested a little by the fountain, sipping their water. Heading south, they walked at a moderate pace, cooling down. 

Blaine stopped at a little café at the edge of the park, leaving Kurt on a bench nearby. He returned after a few minutes with a bag and two drinks. “Come on, I know a good place we can eat.” 

Kurt was feeling good. The workout was tiring, but it had been nice to be outside for it. It was only about 70 F, with some cool breezes, so he felt pretty comfortable. Plus he was enjoying being out with Blaine like this. It had elements of their normal training sessions, like when Blaine was encouraging him to jog, or asking him to run the stairs. But the rest of the time, it felt like hanging out with a friend, walking around in the park on a pretty summer day. 

Leading up a pathway, there was a squat little red and gold brick pagoda building. Inside, there were several tables with people sitting around. Blaine led Kurt around the building, where there were trellises for shade, covering stone tables and wooden benches. The area was about half-full of people, mostly old men. 

Setting down the bag and drinks on an empty table, Blaine waved Kurt to sit down, before heading into the small building. He came out a few minutes later with a small box, smiling at Kurt’s confusion. 

“Never been here before, I take it?” Blaine laughed, setting the box down and moving the food bag to the bench. 

Kurt looked down at the table where Blaine was waving, and noticed the checkerboard pattern in the center. He just thought it was a design choice until Blaine opened the box, pulling out a pawn and a checkerboard piece. “Checkers or Chess?” 

Laughing, Kurt grabbed the box, looking into it. There was really a full set of chess and checker pieces inside. “Chess, if you are up for it, Anderson.” 

Grabbing the box back, Blaine started taking out the chess pieces. “You’re on, Hummel.” 

Once they had the pieces set up, Blaine unpacked the lunch. “I’ve got Turkey and Avocado or Chicken Curry Salad. And mint lemonade or hibiscus iced tea. Take your pick.” 

Kurt was really hungry after their busy morning, and found his chicken curry sandwich very tasty. Perhaps his enjoyment was enhanced by the wonderful setting. Sitting in the shade, in the park, playing chess outside, taking a bite of his sandwich while watching Blaine ponder his next move on the board. The hibiscus tea was tangy and a bit tart. Blaine looked like he was talking the game quite seriously. 

“Would you care to make the outcome of this game a bit more interesting, Anderson?” Kurt said casually, taking another sip of his iced tea. 

Blaine looked up, narrowing his eyes slightly at Kurt. “Like a bet?” 

Kurt nodded. “Yes, but not for money. Like if I win, you don’t make me do any burpees for a month.” 

Blaine shook his head, laughing. “Burpees are my go-to torture method! You can’t make me give those up! All the other personal trainers would mock me.” 

Kurt arched his eyebrow. “You’d only have to give them up if you lose. Surely you have some confidence in your chess skills here.” 

Looking down at the table, Blaine could see he’d already taken Kurt’s bishop and a rook. “OK, you’re on, Hummel. And if I win, you have to do the Empire State Building stairs run with me. 86 flights… 1500 stairs….” 

_86 flights of stairs?!!! Sheesh!_ Kurt meet Blaine’s eyes, trying to judge what to do. Blaine was a pretty good chess player, an intelligent guy, but there’s no way he had played as much chess as Kurt had. Blaine had been busy, working out, dating, having a life, while Kurt had been playing chess, lots of chess, with his old boyfriend Chandler. They’d been together for two years, and it seemed like they were constantly playing in person or with a phone app. 

Kurt held out his hand. “You’re on, Anderson.” Kurt smiled confidently as Blaine shook his hand with a firm grasp. 

Ten minutes later, Blaine was smiling widely. Kurt had his face down against his folded arms, wanting to bang his head against the hard table. _Burpees and the bloody Empire State Building Stairs? Might as well kill me now._

“Was this a total fix, Anderson? Are you a chess hustler or something?” Kurt lifted his head to glare at Blaine. 

Blaine was packing the chess pieces back into the box, still smiling. “Well, not really, but if this personal training thing doesn’t work out, I’ll have that to fall back on.” 

He took the box back into the building, and cleared away their lunch stuff. “Come on, Kurt. I’ll walk you back to your park entrance.” 

Kurt shoved his body up from the bench, feeling like a sullen, moody teenage boy. He wanted to stamp his feet. Suddenly he wasn’t finding this smug Blaine that attractive. Had the chess thumping killed his crush? _Maybe._

“How did you get so good at chess, anyways?” Kurt asked, kicking at a rock on the pathway. 

Blaine shrugged. “When I was first here, trying to get established, I didn’t have a lot of money after paying for rent. So, I wandered around the park a lot. I started hanging out at the Chess and Checkers House, and there are a lot of old guys there. I’d play them, and they were all very willing teachers. I got kind of obsessed with it, for a while.” 

Kurt gave a dry laugh. Blaine probably played in chess competitions. 

“You may have noticed I’m a fairly competitive guy. I like doing things at the best level I can, pushing myself until I get there.” 

Kurt looked over at Blaine. Yes, he was competitive, and he had the urge to do his best, but he was still considerate about it. Not cutthroat. It actually made him good at being a personal trainer, setting small steps for his clients to push themselves to achieve, building the small successes into greater confidence in their abilities. 

“Do you really think I can to this Empire State Building thing? When is it, anyways?” Kurt’s bad mood was dissipating. 

Blaine pulled out his cellphone, scrolling through the calendar. “It’s about 2 months away. And, yes, I definitely think you can do it. We’ll make a training schedule and you’ll be ready for it by then.” 

Kurt nodded. _Wow. 86 floors…._

“And Kurt…. You might want to get some new workout clothes. You’ve gone down at least one size, maybe even two. Get something less baggy, OK?” Blaine smiled, and left Kurt at his entrance of the park. 

*** 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

  
-Yes, there is yoga in the park in the Sheep Meadow. Video [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kYqIj_polds)

-Le Pain Quotidien. Their lunch is things from the menu. Website [here.](http://www.lepainquotidien.com/store/central-park-conservatory-water/#.WdhHJK2ZPEY)

-Chess and Checkers House. Built in 1952. You can borrow chess, checkers, backgammon and dominoes pieces, or bring your own. 30 second video [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_OrTjy7Ff2E)


	3. Chapter 3

*** 

Back at his apartment, Kurt rushed right over to his closet, and dug in the back, pulling out some of his oldest clothes. Clothes he hadn’t even looked at for years, but still kept for some reason. 

He sorted them into three piles, by size, and tried on a pair of pants from the largest size, but still a size smaller than what he normally wore. And they fit, easy to do up the zipper and everything. Kurt rushed over to his full-length mirror, and stared at his image, turning and looking back over his shoulder at his ass in the tighter pants. It was so weird, seeing his body in something so form fitting like this, after years of shapeless, baggy clothes. 

Smiling, he slipped off the pants and daringly grabbed a pair of pants from the middle pile. He could get them on, although it was a bit of a struggle, but there was no way he would be able to do up the zipper on them. 

After texting Lucy and changing their movie time to the late movie, Kurt pulled all the clothes out of his closet, dumping them on the bed. He cranked the music, singing along as he tried everything on. There were quickly big garbage bags of clothes to donate, and a pile of clothes that were two sizes too small, and another that were one size too small. He grouped them in the back of his closet, stroking over them fondly, thinking that maybe in a month or two, he’d be wearing them as well. It was so exciting. 

The clothes remaining on the bed were all things that he could wear now. He tried on several different combinations, until he got something that wasn’t as flashy as what he once wore in high school, but still miles from the dull shapeless clothes he’d worn for years. It felt so good. 

*** 

“This is a really volcanic ensemble you're wearing, it's really marvellous!” Lucy let out a long whistle, walking around Kurt. 

Kurt laughed, taking in Lucy’s shocked expression as she took in his pinstriped pants, black vest, white shirt and a deep red tie. And this was one of the more conservative outfits spread out on his bed. Kurt chuckled to himself, imagining the reactions he’d get out of her, wearing the other outfits to work in the upcoming days. 

Lucy looped her arm over his, pulling him into the movie theatre lobby. Pretty soon they were in their movie seats, waiting for the movie to start. 

“Seriously, though… what is with the new look, Kurt?” Lucy nudged his shoulder. 

Kurt sipped on his diet coke. “They are old clothes that I haven’t been able to fit into for ages, actually.” 

“Really???” Lucy said in a shocked whisper, looking Kurt up and down. “I know you’ve been working hard on getting in shape lately. But when did you gain weight in the first place?” 

Biting his lip, Kurt took a big breath. “I guess around my junior year.” 

The theatre darkened as Lucy leaned over. “Hmmmm… I sense a story there, Kurt. After the movie, we are going for drinks and a long talk.” 

*** 

Lucy held Kurt’s hand as he talked about high school, all the bullying and how he didn’t know how to handle it. He didn’t mention the kiss from Karofsky. 

“So, what did you do, Kurt?” 

Kurt shrugged, looking down. “There wasn’t much I could do. I was the only out guy in high school. Bullying was a fact of life.” 

Lucy nudged his shoulder. “Why am I sensing there’s more to it than that?” 

Taking a big sip of his wine, Kurt looked over at Lucy. He’d worked with her for six years now and she’d been there when he’d broken up with Chandler. “I really started to try to avoid the worst bullies, staying out of the hallways as much as I could, dressing in more dull clothing.” 

Lucy nodded in understanding. “You tried to be invisible.” 

Nodding, Kurt looked back at Lucy. “And I ended up stress eating, gained weight, and it didn’t even matter in the baggy clothes I was wearing.” 

“But didn’t you originally move to New York to get into a performance school?” Lucy scrunched up her face, tilting it to the side. 

“Yeah, I auditioned, but didn’t get in. My voice was good, but I didn’t have the stage presence to really sell it. My old roommate Rachel did really well though.” 

Lucy squeezed his hand. “Well, whatever your path, I think you are doing really well at the theatre, and it seems to suit you. Are you happy? And don’t just tell me you are, just because I’m kinda your boss.” 

Kurt leaned over, giving Lucy a hug. “I really do like the job. I’m working in clothing, designing, being creative. All things I really love. And you are awesome to work with, and the theatre company in general.” 

“I sense a but…” Lucy cajoled. 

“But… lately I’ve been seeing friends getting married and doing other things I haven’t. I’m wondering what I’m missing out on. So, I took a long hard look at myself and decided that losing some weight, working on my confidence, was something I wanted to do first. It’s kind of like a reclaiming of who I am, after all these years, from the bully bullshit from back then.” 

Lucy beamed at Kurt. “Well, I’m here to support you in that. I like seeing you dress in a way that feels more you. I know I dress pretty crazy, but every time I get dressed, it’s a way of asserting that I am me. It says to the world that I’m an independent thinker, and you can take it or leave it.” 

Kurt admired her spirit. He wasn’t there yet, himself, but she was a good mentor for him. 

"I love my work, but I don't have a lot else going on in my life." Kurt shrugged. 

"And you haven't dated anyone since Chandler?" Lucy asked delicately. 

Kurt sighed, putting his hands over his face. "Well, I haven't really been 'out there' trying to meet guys anyways. So many gay men are only into hook-ups, and you've got to look perfect. My body isn't that good, and I'm not that sexual." 

Lucy's eyebrows rose. "Really?" 

Kurt shrugged. "Chandler was my first and only, and all I thought about it was 'Meh, what's the big fuss about?'" 

Lucy looked at him speculatively. "Tell me, Kurt... When Chandler kissed you, where did you feel it?" 

Kurt scrunched up his brow. "My lips. Why?" 

Lucy smiled. "Oh honey. When the right guy kisses you, you'll feel it in you knees. _Everywhere._ You'll know." 

"Well, there aren’t any men hanging around for me to test this out on, Lucy.” Kurt laughed. 

"Well, my darling, you have lost weight, are dressing better and have a more confident air about you than you used to. You will be getting more attention, trust me, and I'll help you deal with it, OK?" Lucy squeezed Kurt arm. "I don't want you hiding again, or running away. We'll take this step by step." 

"Speaking of men, can I get your opinion about something?" Kurt hesitated, but he'd been thinking about this all day and needed a second view on it. 

"Of course." Lucy turned to Kurt. 

"So, I think I mentioned that my trainer's name is Blaine, right? Well, he's nice, friendly, gorgeous, and waaaaay out of my league, so of course I have a silly crush on him." Kurt blushed a little, admitting this. 

Lucy squeezed his hand. "OK, the name 'Blaine' sounds like an appliance brand, but go on." 

Kurt gave a little laugh at that, and continued. "Well, for the last month, all our sessions have been in the gym. But today, he had us meet at Central Park and we did an outdoor yoga class, and then some jogging and stairs for cardio." 

Lucy shrugged. "Sounds like a nice change from the gym." 

Kurt nodded along. "But then he asked if I had plans right after and when I said no, he bought us sandwiches and we played chess." 

"Chess?" Lucy's eyebrows rose. 

"Yeah, and it turns out he's awesomely good at chess. Like national competition-level at it." Kurt gave Lucy a bewildered expression. "The whole time I'm wondering what this is all about? Does he do this with all his clients? Is he just being friendly? And since I have the stupid crush on him, I'm wondering about it, because it almost felt like a date, in some ways. He bought the food, and then surprised me with the Chess house setting." 

Lucy nodded her head, thinking it over. "Well, you mentioned before that he's a very peppy, friendly guy so it's likely just that. You've been working hard and he probably wanted to shake up your fitness routines a little. But the chess thing doesn't really fit in." 

"Plus, before, our conversations were about fitness stuff, mostly. And today, it was about personal stuff, bordering on flirty!" 

Kurt looked so bewildered that Lucy giggled, raised both hands to his face to cup his cheeks, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. 

"Awwww, you are so cute, Kurt. Could Blaine be interested in you, maybe?" 

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Highly doubtful! Whenever I'm working out with him, I look awful... My hair all flat and wet, my face all red, my clothes all sweaty. Plus, I don't think pale, pudgy costume designers are really his type. He's around hot, tanned, buff guys all the time." 

"And maybe it's exactly because you are so much different that he's interested in knowing you better." Lucy squeezed Kurt's hand, looking into his big eyes. "You put yourself down a lot, Kurt, but you are very attractive. You are smart, funny and very creative. And your skin is beautiful, so much better than those fake and bake leathery skinned men, who will end up looking ancient before their time.” 

Kurt didn't look too convinced. 

Lucy waved down at herself. "I'm a short, pale girl with crazy hair. I hardly fit into the feminine ideal of a Barbie doll, all big blond hair and boobs. So, I dress the way I want and there are guys who like me for just being me." 

Kurt gave Lucy a hug. He loved her spunky attitude, and promised internally to be more true to himself. Be brave and wear the clothes he wanted to wear, say what he wanted to say, and just be himself. 

*** 

The next week went by fast. Kurt enjoyed wearing more and more daring clothes, picking colors and styles he hadn't worn in so long. Lucy gushed over it and many of his co-workers in the theatre had complimented him. He'd even noticed a few strangers looking him over when he was buying his daily coffee, and the looks seemed appreciative, positive. 

Tonight, he was trying something new and felt a little nervous. Rachel had suggested going to a bar that held an open mic night. It was Sunday night, and they both had the next day off. 

Kurt dressed extra carefully, picking a dark grey pinstriped vest, a robin-egg blue dress shirt, and black jeans. The jeans weren't skin-tight, but way tighter than any pants he'd worn in ages. His hair looked good, and overall, he felt that this look felt like 'him'. Kurt now. 

He texted Rachel when he arrived, and she ran over to give him a big hug, tugging him back to their table. 

"Kurt! I can't get over how good you look!" Rachel plunked down in her chair, and taking a big sip of her margarita. She looked down at his legs. "And you are actually wearing jeans that fit properly! Amazing!" 

Kurt smiled over at Rachel. "Thanks Rachel." He laughed at her enthusiasm. "So, are you going to sing tonight?" 

Rachel shook her head. "No, it just an open mic for performers. Usually you get people playing their guitar or the piano, singing on their own. But it has a nice laid back vibe here on Sundays, not so meat market-ish." 

They were able to talk without shouting, sipping their drinks, and listening to the various performers. Each performer would get onto the stage, do a little equipment set-up, and then play a mini-set of two or three songs. 

Currently, Rachel had a small but important part in a musical, with one solo song. Mondays were dark, so she was letting loose a little. Being so tiny, halfway through her second drink, she was giggling and being very flirty. 

"Mmmm... Imagine what he'd be like in bed." Rachel whispered, not too softly, into Kurt's ear. She was watching the current performer, a guy around 22 with long blond hair in a ponytail. He had an earnest, hippy vibe, and was playing an acoustic guitar with more passion than skill. 

Kurt chuckled back at Rachel, after watching the performer for a bit. "I bet all his clothes are made of hemp and his hair smells of weed." 

Rachel grinned back. "And he would be too nice in bed, you know? Like always asking if you like this, or that, and if everything is OK." She shook her head. "Nope, I like a guy who's a bit more passionate, just grabs your arms and kisses you good and deep." 

Kurt arched an eyebrow. "So you feel it in your knees?" He echoed Lucy's phrase. 

Rachel grabbed his arm. "Yes! Exactly. Kisses you until you can't think straight... And that is just from kissing alone!" She leaned closer, looking into Kurt's eyes. "And I have a theory that if he's a bad kisser, he'll be an awful lover. No point taking off any clothes if you’re not feeling it from their kisses." 

Kurt took a sip of his cider, sighing. Chandler's kisses had always been nice, enthusiastic... But never hot. Was that just because they didn’t have good sexual chemistry, or because Kurt wasn’t really a sexual person? Even on his own, he hadn’t gone through the horny teenage years to the extent of other guys his age. 

"Mmmmm... Now this guy isn't the type to give tentative kisses. I bet he'd hold you up against a wall, pressing his whole body up close, and just kiss until you were a breathless puddle at his feet." Rachel was looking at the newest guy to get in the stage. 

Kurt smirked at his friend, liking this raunchy side that she didn't usually reveal at her potluck dinners with a bigger group of friends. 

Glancing up at the stage, he watched the guy setting up. He had his back to the audience, and Kurt thought he had a good body, wearing dark denim that hugged his ass quite well. 

He turned around, holding a guitar, sitting on a stool on the stage. "Good evening, everybody. My name is Blaine, and I'm going to play a few new songs for you. Hope you like them." 

Blaine smiled, and then started strumming on his acoustic guitar, and when he lifted his face to the microphone to sing, his voice was a beautiful tenor, his words sung in a simple, heartfelt way. 

"He's good." Rachel said, her tone admiring. 

Kurt could only nod in response, too shocked to be seeing Blaine up on the stage, and performing so well. Why the hell was such a talented guy like this a personal trainer? 

But he also couldn't get over how good Blaine looked up there, like he belonged there. His eyes glowed, his expressions so intense. Kurt found him even more attractive, dressed in a long sleeved green Henley t-shirt with the jeans, and his hair in loose curls. 

When he finished his set, he put his guitar in its case and left the stage. As he walked past them, Rachel reached out and grabbed his arm. "Hey! That was so good!" 

Blaine stopped, smiling down at the tipsy brunette clutching his arm. "Ah, thanks. I'm glad you liked it." 

His eyes flicked over to Kurt and his smile froze in place. He blinked a few times. "Kurt?" 

Kurt swallowed hard, as Blaine looked even better this close than he had on stage. "Ah, yeah. Hey Blaine, I didn't know you were into music. That was great!" 

Blaine eased back into his normal smile. "Thanks, man." 

Rachel's head whipped back and forth. "You two know each other! Blaine, grab a chair and sit down! Have a drink!" 

Kurt gave Rachel a look, which she totally ignored, and she jumped up to grab another chair from a nearby table for Blaine. 

Blaine sat down, tucking his guitar into the corner to be out of the way. "Yeah, Kurt has been working out at my gym for the last month or so. Isn't he doing great?" 

"Blaine is my personal trainer, Rachel." Kurt clarified. 

Rachel nodded, smiling at Blaine, her look flirtatious. "Wow! A personal trainer and such a good musician too. Is there anything you can't do?" 

Blaine smiled back. "I'm an awful cook. I can burn water, as the old saying goes." 

Rachel laid a light hand on his arm, leaning in. "But your girlfriend probably can, so you get by." 

Kurt smiled to himself at Rachel's obvious question and her flirting. 

Blaine shook his head. "Well, my last boyfriend was OK at it, but I've had to fend for myself for a while now." 

Even tipsy Rachel got the hint, and lifted her hand off his arm. Her flirty tone was toned down when she asked him about his music. Kurt sat back and followed their conversation. It was interesting seeing Blaine in a regular social setting, talking about his interests, instead of how he was in personal trainer mode. 

But as he and Rachel were talking, Kurt noticed Blaine looking over at him occasionally. He could tell Blaine was looking at his hair and clothing, so different from how he looked in the gym. Kurt looked down at the table, feeling a little shy but also pleased. 

Getting up, Kurt excused himself to go to the washroom. Rachel was still monopolizing poor Blaine with her conversation. 

When he returned a few minutes later, Blaine and his guitar were gone. 

"Blaine had to go, Kurt, but he said to tell you goodbye." Rachel smiled as Kurt sat back down. 

"Oh, OK." He felt a little disappointed that they didn't get a chance to really talk, thanks to Rachel the chatterbox. 

She leaned over, squeezing Kurt's arm. "But I invited him over to the potluck tomorrow! So we'll see him more then!" 

"Rachel! I can't believe you did that! He's just my personal trainer. You probably made it so he'd feel uncomfortable if he said no." Kurt shook his head. 

Rachel shook her slowly. "I saw the way he was sneaking glances at you, Kurt. And the way he watched as you walked over to the washroom. He was seriously checking out your ass!" 

Kurt practically did a spit take. "Oh, bullshit, Rachel! If he was looking at me at all, it was probably as my trainer. And he was thinking how many bloody burpees he's going to get me to do to fix my problem areas." 

"It's not bullshit, Kurt. After watching you, he kind of swallowed hard, had a weird look on his face, and next thing I know he was jumping up and grabbing his guitar to go. But I got him to agree to come to the potluck before he ran off." Rachel nodded, looking very proud of herself. 

"So full of shit, Rachel." Kurt shook his head, finishing his drink. "Shall we get going too?" 

Rachel stood up, grabbing her coat. "Well, just wear those jeans tomorrow night, that's all I'm saying. Blaine seems to like them." 

Kurt rolled his eyes. Great, now Rachel was being a matchmaker. 

When he got home, it wasn't that late. He pulled out his phone. 

**Hey Blaine. Sorry about my drunk friend Rachel tonight. –K**  
**No worries. She's very cute. –B**  
**About the potluck... You don't have to come, if you don't want to. I know she probably put you on the spot about it. –K**  
**No, I'm looking forward to it. See you tomorrow. –B**

*** 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

*** 

Rachel opened her door, smiling broadly, as soon as Kurt knocked. "Oh great! Now everyone's here!" 

She dragged him into the kitchen, taking his salad out of his hands. "Oh my god, Blaine is looking even hotter tonight. Too bad he's gay, or I'd have a run at him." 

Kurt was taking off his jacket, and glared at Rachel. "He's just my trainer, Rachel. Quit building this up to more than that. You'll make us both uncomfortable." 

Rachel laughed, walking around Kurt, looking at his clothes. "Wow, Kurt. You look amazing tonight too. Don't tell me you didn't pick this out with Blaine in mind?" 

Kurt looked down, blushing a little. He was wearing the jeans with Doc Martin lace up boots, a short-sleeved deep purple dress shirt and a slim black tie. Something he wouldn't have even considered a couple weeks ago, but wearing more fun clothes lately had clicked into place like a missing puzzle piece. 

Rachel just laughed at his blush, and pulled him over to the dining room table. She sat him besides Blaine. And took her seat at the other end of the table. 

"Hey, Kurt." Blaine smiled over at Kurt, and Kurt had to take a moment before returning his greeting. Blaine was wearing a white collared shirt with a casual tweed suit jacket, and blue jeans. His hair was tamed a bit more than usual with a bit of product, and having the curls off his face made his eyes look even bigger. He looked like a hot university professor. 

"So, what did you bring, Blaine?" Kurt grabbed one of the nearby serving dishes and scooping some food onto his plate., aiming for a casual tone. 

Blaine laughed. "Well, you remember that I can't cook, so I bought a vegan chocolate cake for dessert. From a bakery." 

"Sounds good. I brought kale salad." Kurt passed along a rice casserole to Blaine. _Can you be any more boring, Kurt?_ He swallowed nervously, and tried to act normal. 

Looking around the table, Kurt knew everyone from the various potlucks over the years. There was Melanie, an old NYADA friend of Rachel's, a few people from her current show and a couple from other shows she'd been in. Kurt thought about their first year here, when so many McKinley friends would be at the potluck. But they had eventually moved away from New York except for Rachel and himself. 

"Are you OK with all this theatre talk?" Kurt asked Blaine a little into the meal, as Rachel and her co-workers argued over the lighting of a particular scene. 

Blaine smiled over at Kurt. "Well, it's better than what I get at the gym all day. It's all recipes for protein drinks and the benefits of squats." 

Kurt laughed. "That's why I always have my iPod handy. How did you get into the job in the first place?" 

"I went to NYU and got a music degree. I started doing personal training a little during school for extra money. But since graduating, there hasn't been that much work in the music area, so I've been doing the personal training full time. " Blaine shrugged. 

"Well, you are good at it, very motivational. You really took the time to understand my goals and I've seen how you set goals week to week to get me there." Kurt took a sip of his water. 

Blaine smiled, shaking his head. "You are too kind, Kurt. And you're the one showing up, doing all the work. It wasn't until I saw you last night in regular clothes that I really saw how far you've come already." 

"Ok, everyone, head to the living room. Time for some rock band!" Rachel bounced out of her chair, and headed over to set up the equipment. 

Kurt stacked plates from the table, carrying them over to the kitchen counter. "Oh, Rachel. That is so 2007!" 

"Oh, come on, Kurt." Melanie grabbed his hand, pulling him over to the sofa. Kurt looked back at Blaine, giving him an apologetic look. 

They all took turns on the drums, guitars and vocals, the extra people sitting on the sofa and love seat. Out of all of them, Kurt was the most rusty at performing, so he stuck to playing the guitar and drums on his turns. 

"OK, Kurt, I want to hear you singing for this one. It's been way too long..." Rachel hauled Kurt off the sofa and shoved the microphone into his hand, ignoring his protests. "Come on, just sing it." 

Kurt groaned when he saw the title of the song pop into the TV screen. _"You Oughta Know"_ by Alanis Morrisette. Where was a good Broadway show tune when you needed one? 

But he knew the lyrics well enough and it was in his range, so he started singing. The only one of the group who had heard him sing before was Rachel, and there was a stunned silence after he sang the first few lines, quickly changing to enthusiastic cheers as he went on. 

_And I'm here to remind you_  
_Of the mess you left when you went away_  
_It's not fair to deny me_  
_Of the cross I bear that you gave to me_  
_You, you, you oughta know_

At that first chorus, Kurt got really into it, throwing himself into performance mode, even gyrating his hips for the _"Are you thinking of me while you fuck her"_ line. The lyrics just really seemed to fit his mood. 

He threw all his pent up anger into the song, thinking of the mess he'd been during high school, dealing with the constant bullying. He had hid back then, doing the only thing he could at the time to cope. But now he was mad. Angry at all the things he'd missed out on, angry with himself for not being himself for so long. 

The song ended, and everyone was in their feet, clapping and cheering. Rachel bounced over, a huge smile on her face. "Holy shit, Kurt! That was amazing!" She gave him a hug, and in his ear she whispered, "Blaine couldn't take his eyes off you the whole time. You totally blew his mind." She giggled and turned back to the group. 

_Oh shit. Blaine._ Kurt had totally forgotten he was even there, so wrapped up in singing after all this time. 

And then Blaine was right there, standing in front of Kurt, his eyes searching Kurt’s. "Wow, Kurt... I had no idea! And your voice..." Blaine patted Kurt's back, his hand lingering on his shoulder. 

Kurt blushed, looking down. "Um, yeah... I haven't sung much since high school." 

"Why the fuck not? Seriously, Kurt, countertenor voices like yours are really rare." 

Looking up at Blaine's face, Kurt could see he really meant it. He nodded, suddenly feeling a bit overwhelmed by all the stirred-up emotions. 

"Um, I’m going to head home now. I'm feeling a little tired." Kurt gave Blaine a small strained smile. 

Blaine nodded, and stepped back, and Kurt said goodbye to everyone. 

Kurt walked home, thinking about the past and the song. In high school, he had tried so hard, day-by-day, to be himself and dress the way he wanted. But the bullying was so constant, it wore him down. 

By the time Karofsky kissed him and later when the death threats came, he just wanted the bullying to end. He started dressing to be invisible, and it seemed to help. The bullies seemed satisfied seeing him dressing plainly, and cringing when they came near. He began gaining weight then partially due to stress eating, but also, sub-consciously, to be less attractive to Karofsky in some way. 

The clothes and weight gain really ate at his sense of self, his confidence. Besides the clothes, what else had he missed out on over the years? Kurt sighed. He knew his NYADA audition was only OK. He sang "Music of the Night" from Phantom, and it suited his range well, but Carmen Tibideaux hadn't been wowed by his performance. His confidence wasn't enough to sell it. 

After that, he didn't even consider looking for a different music program for college. He moved to New York with Rachel, mostly for a way to get away from bad memories. He worked as a server in a diner. Looking for better work, he saw an ad for an internship with Vogue, but quickly dismissed the idea. They would take one look at him and laugh. He didn't fit into that world. 

It was pure luck that he got in with Lucy. He probably would have moved back to Ohio otherwise. 

Well, enough might-have-beens. Time to focus on where he was now and the future. He liked his job, and had no plans to change anything there for now. He was already losing weight and eating better, so he just needed to keep that up. Taking his old clothes to goodwill had been a big relief. Letting go of that part of the past. He'd go through his apartment and get rid of more stuff, make sure it was decorated for who he was becoming now. 

He liked his friends, but wanted to expand his horizons, try new things. He'd lived so quietly for so long. Time to face his fears and just do things. 

And men. Relationships. He'd only had a two-year relationship with Chandler. They got along well, had fun in New York together, but it never felt that romantic. Never that exciting. Chandler was great at sending flirty text messages but his kisses never affected Kurt's knees. Not even in the beginning. 

Blaine. Kurt sighed. Yes, he was gorgeous, smart, funny and everything else. He was just his personal trainer and now becoming more of a friend. But he was still way out of Kurt's league. Kurt needed to give up this silly crush and meet real guys, date real guys. No more imaginary relationships. 

But where could he meet guys? He couldn't imagine going to gay clubs and trying to pick someone up. Totally not his scene. Maybe he'd see if Rachel or Lucy knew anybody. They both worked in theatre and knew lots of gay men. Maybe someone available around his age. 

*** 

"What are we doing here?" Kurt was wearing a baseball cap, a t-shirt and shorts, standing in Battery Park. 

Blaine just smiled at Kurt. "We're going to the Statue of Liberty!" 

Kurt groaned. "Really Blaine? I hired you to be my personal trainer, not a tour guide." 

"After all these weeks, you still doubt me, grasshopper?" Blaine smirked and turned around, pointing at the Empire State Building. "How many steps does that building have?" 

"1576." Kurt had googled it. Dreaded it. 

Blaine turned and pointed to the Statue of Liberty. "How many steps to the crown?" 

Kurt looked at the statue. "Um, 500?" 

Nodding, Blaine said "Not a bad guess. 354 steps to the crown." 

Kurt's eyebrows rose. "So, we're climbing her five times? For practice?" 

Blaine nodded, "Something like that." He walked towards the ferry entrance, buying their tickets. 

Kurt followed along. So far, he’d liked the results from following Blaine’s directions, although there were days he had woken up aching and sore in the last couple months. 

There was a quick fifteen-minute ferry between the park and the island. Walking up to the base of the statue, Blaine smiled. “You said before that we would be going up the statue five times… well, you are half right. Since you still have about a month of training before the Empire State Building run up, I don’t want you overdoing it. So, we are going to go from here to her feet, the top of the pedestal, three times. But we’ll only be going up to the crown once.” 

“Why, may I ask?” Kurt asked, following Blaine’s demonstration of a stretch for his legs. 

Blaine switched to stretch his other leg. “For three reasons: firstly, so we have a dramatic finish to all this bloody stair climbing today, secondly, they only issue a certain number of passes to the crown each day, and lastly, because the stairs in the statue are a tight helix and the temperature can be a lot hotter in there. It’s OK once, but not my preferred workout location.” 

All warmed up, they walked into the building, stashed their extra items in the lockers, and started doing the stairs. The steps of the pedestal were wide and recently redone. They were able to do the six levels of the pedestal the three times fairly quickly. 

Then they entered the steps up to the crown, and quickly Blaine signaled for Kurt to precede him up the narrow curved metal stairway. Kurt’s legs were getting a little tired by now, but he was walking up at a pretty steady pace. Blaine was walking up right behind him. 

Kurt felt a real sense of accomplishment when he reached the top. The head interior wasn’t a very large space, only about ten feet across and twenty feet high. Twenty-five small windows looked out mostly across the Atlantic Ocean, showing that it was a clear beautiful day. 

Looking out the windows, Kurt felt good. He turned around, looking towards Blaine. Blaine looked a bit flushed. “Are you doing OK, Blaine?” 

Blaine nodded quickly. 

“Hey, come over here. I want to take a cheesy touristy selfie of the both of us by the window, OK?” Kurt beckoned Blaine to step closer. 

Holding up his camera, Blaine wasn’t in the shot that well, so Kurt grabbed him around the waist, pulling him closer and snapped the picture. “Ah, thanks, Blaine.” 

Blaine just nodded, and moved away to look out of some of the smaller windows, back towards the New York skyline. 

After a few minutes, they headed down. 

“Congrats, Kurt. You did well.” Blaine sat down on a bench, taking out his water bottle and stretching his legs out towards the sun. 

Kurt sat down beside Blaine, looking up at the statue. It looked so tall, but he’d basically climbed that high two times today. And he didn’t even feel that tired, just the normal ache he had after a good workout. Suddenly, he didn’t feel as intimidated about the Empire State Building run up. Instead he felt motivated to train hard for the next month, so he was able to climb all the steps at a good pace and do it in a reasonable amount of time. He could do this. 

Blaine turned to Kurt. “So, if you want, our ferry tickets are good for a visit to Ellis Island and the museum there is free. There’s even an audio tour.” 

Kurt grabbed his phone, checking the time. “Do you know how long the audio tour is?” 

Looking at his brochure, Blaine replied. “Forty-five minutes.” 

Kurt nodded. “OK, I think I have time for that then.” He got up off the bench, moving into a stretch for his hamstrings, as he could feel that they were a little tight from all the stairs. 

“Do you have something scheduled for later? I don’t want to interfere with your schedule.” Blaine said casually as they walked towards the ferry. 

Kurt smiled. “I have a dinner date, so I need time to get home and get ready beforehand.” 

“Oh? And is this a new guy?” Blaine asked. 

Shrugging, Kurt got into the line for the ferry with the tourists. “This will be our second date, so it’s fairly new.” It still felt a bit odd to be talking about dates with Blaine, but since Kurt had accepted that his crush on Blaine was never going to amount to anything, he was trying to treat Blaine like a normal friend. And friends talked about their relationships. 

Lucy had arranged for the three of them to meet for coffee earlier in the week, and Kurt was counting that as a first date, since after about fifteen minutes, Lucy had made a bad excuse and left Kurt alone with Scott. They ended up talking comfortably for about an hour afterwards, and had arranged for this dinner today. Kurt had been looking forward to it since then, planning date outfits with Lucy in anticipation. 

Pretty soon, Blaine and Kurt were at Ellis Island and got the audio tour units. Blaine seemed to be in a rare quiet mood, so Kurt was happy to be listening to the tour instead of trying to make small talk with him. 

_Why had he even suggested checking out Ellis Island if he wasn’t in the mood for it?_

Seeing Blaine like this reminded Kurt that he really didn’t know Blaine that well, even though they saw each other three times a week. Kurt resolved to get Blaine talking more about himself at the next training sessions. 

*** 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-You Oughta Know: Alanis Morrissette's 1997 hit. The video is [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NPcyTyilmYY)

-Statue of Liberty & Ellis Island: A beautiful 2 min video of them is [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=42yO2FUWL6A)


	5. Chapter 5

***

Kurt sighed as he looked across the gym from his treadmill. Blaine was over by the office, leaning against the doorframe and joking around with his co-workers. Again. 

Lately, it seemed like Blaine gave Kurt his workout instructions and wandered off for the majority of his sessions. In the beginning, Blaine used to stay nearby, giving encouragement and tips. Now, it felt like they hardly spoke at all. 

Not that Kurt needed much instruction or encouragement. After over two months at the gym, he knew the machines well and got a good workout in. He'd been going to yoga on the alternate days and was feeling good. He was now wearing stuff from his 'middle pile' and looking forward to fitting things from the smaller size pile soon. 

But he was disappointed that Blaine wasn't nearby because he had started to consider him a friend. And wanted to get to know him more. And this was impossible when he was always hanging by the office. 

Talking to Kyle. Kyle, the new guy on the gym staff. He was tall, with medium length dark hair and a great smile. He was muscular and tanned. There always seemed to be women hanging out near him. Along with Blaine. 

Kurt’s initial gym sign-up was for three months with personal training. At the time, he wasn't sure if he'd like it. Now, he liked the gym and getting a good workout done, but probably didn't need the personal training after three months. He knew what he was doing and was motivated. Maybe that was what Blaine was showing him by letting Kurt workout on his own lately. 

But then again, he wanted this last month with Blaine as his trainer to be good. Kurt wanted to see how far he could get, stay challenged physically. Might as well get his money's worth out of it. 

On the other side, he missed hanging around Blaine. Missed chatting with him, missed his attention, missed him bugging Kurt to do more sit-ups or even fucking burpees. 

*** 

It was such a wonderful night. The meal was perfect, Kurt was dressed beautifully, and his handsome date was attentive. Scott was a house manager at a nearby theatre, and a few years older than Kurt. Kurt liked his sense of humor, his passion for his job and his big brown flirty eyes. 

They had been dating a couple weeks now, and texting a lot. Every time his phone vibrated, Kurt felt a surge of excitement, wondering if it was from Scott. And they often were. 

After dinner, they slowly walked towards Kurt's place, holding hands. Kurt liked that Scott was actually into dating, getting to know each other, and not just a quick hook-up like so many men around their age. 

Scott's thumb was stroking along the back of Kurt's hand. It felt nice, like he cherished Kurt. 

Reaching Kurt's building, he hesitated, not really wanting to invite Scott up yet. 

Turning to face him, Kurt smiled. "Thanks so much for dinner. That was such a nice restaurant." 

"You're welcome." Scott returned the smile, and took a step closer, putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder and leaning forward. 

Kurt closed his eyes, and felt Scott's lips gently touch against his. It felt nice. 

Scott pulled back a little, looking down at his face. "You have such amazing eyes, Kurt." His voice was soft, and then he leaned closer again, his lips firmer against Kurt's, and his arms wrapping around his waist. 

It was such a beautiful summer night. A perfect romantic setting. Scott was so handsome and considerate. His kisses were good. But still Kurt didn't feel anything besides just a nice kiss. 

Pulling back, Kurt gave a small smile. "Thanks again, Scott, for such a nice night." 

And then he ran up the stairs, waving goodbye to Scott, and escaped into his building with a sigh of relief. 

_Sheesh!_ If you included Brittany and Karofsky (yuck), he'd kissed four people on the mouth and he might as well be kissing his arm for all the excitement he got from it. Was he just unable to really enjoy kissing? And if Rachel's theory was true, would sex ever be worth bothering with again? 

*** 

"Hello, Kurt. Come back from where ever you are..." 

Kurt snapped back out of his thoughts to find Blaine waving his hand in front of his face. He just finished the outdoor yoga class with Sabina and was sitting on a park bench thinking. He hadn't even noticed Blaine sitting down beside him. 

"Oh, sorry, got some stuff on my mind." Kurt looked over at Blaine, dressed only in a tank top and shorts. 

Blaine smiled, looking delicious as always. "Must be some pretty deep stuff. Can I help?" 

Kurt gave him a long look. "Um, maybe. Um, we're friends right?" 

Blaine nodded. "I'd like to think so." 

"So, would you do me a favor and kiss me?" Kurt looked over at Blaine, seeing his shocked expression. 

Kurt blushed, looking down at his hands. "It's just that Scott kissed me for the first time last night and it was nice. Just nice. Just like every other time I've been kissed." Kurt rambled, embarrassed, not even knowing what he was saying. "Everyone always says kissing someone you care about should be so amazing, big fireworks and all that. But it’s never like that for me. Maybe it's just me and-" 

"I'll do it." Blaine's firm voice cut off Kurt's rushed ramblings. 

Kurt looked up, looking at Blaine's face, unable to read his expression. "You don't have to, really, it's just me overthinking things -" 

"Shut up, Kurt, and close your eyes." Blaine's voice had a hint of laughter to it, underneath the firm tone. 

Kurt looked at Blaine for a couple heartbeats, opening his mouth to say more. But Blaine's gaze kept him quiet. Kurt shut his mouth, and then shut his eyes, heart pounding, holding his breath. 

Blaine's hands came up, cupping Kurt's face, angling his head slightly. And then Kurt could feel his breath against his cheek, and then Blaine's lips softly brushing against his. 

He pulled back, and Kurt almost reached out towards him, but then Blaine's mouth was against Kurt's again, pressing firmly against his. Blaine's fingers dug into Kurt's hair, as his lips moved over Kurt's, and Kurt's hand came up tentatively, before resting on his shoulder. 

Kurt felt breathless, his heart still pounding loud in his ears, when Blaine backed off, releasing Kurt's hair. 

He opened his eyes, blinking slowly, and Blaine was looking down at him. 

"Well...?" Blaine asked, a little smile on his face. 

Kurt shrugged, sighing. "It was nice. Very nice." 

Blaine's eyes narrowed as he looked down at Kurt. "Nice? Just fucking nice?" He growled under his breath, and then he grabbed Kurt, dragging him across the park bench until he was practically in Blaine's lap, pressed up close to his body. 

Kurt gasped in surprise, and Blaine's mouth was against his again, his kiss hard and insistent, as Blaine's arms wrapped around Kurt's back, pressing him closer, right into his heat. Kurt's heart was pounding hard, and he could hardly catch his breath. Blaine licked lightly across Kurt’s bottom lip, and then his tongue pushed into Kurt's mouth, moving against Kurt's in a way that made Kurt gasp again. 

They were both breathing fast, lips swollen, when Blaine let go of Kurt, his face so close as he looked down at Kurt’s mouth, and then his darkened eyes met his gaze. 

Kurt was still reeling when Blaine got up, gave Kurt a little nod, smiling, and walked away. 

*** 

“So, you kissed two different men within 24 hours? You are really changing things up, Kurt! Good for you!” Lucy leaned over and gave Kurt a hug. 

Kurt rolled his eyes. “I didn’t tell you to brag, Lucy. I’m seriously confused here.” 

Lucy poured herself another cup of tea from the teapot, stirring in some honey. “So, you’ve been dating Scott a couple weeks, and when he kissed you, it was only nice? And Blaine kisses you, as a ‘friend’, and your shoes practically shoot off. Is that a fair summary?” 

“Well, basically, yeah.” Kurt felt shy discussing this with anyone, but he’d thought about it all night and he was still as confused. 

Lucy took a sip of her tea, holding the mug with both hands. “Well, I really believe in chemistry. You’re familiar with this whole idea, I assume?” 

“So, I should base who I’m with by physical attraction and that’s it?” Kurt crossed his legs. 

Lucy sighed, “Of course not, but it’s important in a relationship. If there is no chemistry at all in the beginning, I don’t think it’s something that will ever develop later.” 

“Should I just drop Scott then?” 

Lucy gave Kurt a long, considering look. “Well, you really seem to like him, so I think it’s worth another try. Maybe try getting him somewhere alone and trying some hotter kisses out with him, see if you have any sparks.” 

Kurt nodded his head. “And what should I wear for this hot date?” This was totally out of his comfort zone. 

Jumping up, Lucy walked into Kurt’s bedroom. “Come on, show me what you got.” 

*** 

After the movie, Kurt invited Scott back to his apartment for dessert and coffee. Kurt felt like he was being a little too obvious, with the invite and with the outfit Lucy had picked out for him. 

Excusing himself from Scott, Kurt went into the washroom, splashing water on his face. After drying off, he took a long look in the mirror. Lucy had asked him to try on some things from his smallest fitting pile, against Kurt’s objections. When he squeezed himself into some very tight light grey skinny jeans and a fitted dress shirt, she claimed it was perfect. Kurt thought they were too small, but she insisted that they were made to wear that tight, and that Kurt looked good. 

Back out of the washroom, Kurt carried the slices of cake over to the coffee table. Scott already had their coffees there. “Here you go, chocolate-mint cake.” 

“That looks really good, Kurt.” Scott was sitting on one end of the sofa, and Kurt sat down at the other end. 

Kurt was feeling nervous, so he only had a couple bites of cake before putting his plate down. He looked over at Scott, admiring his big, brown eyes, his dark hair and the way he wore the fitted black V-neck sweater and blue jeans. He looked very attractive. 

“I’m glad you like it. So, what did you think of the movie?” 

Scott shrugged. “I’m not usually into horror, but I do like horror-comedies. For some reason, I think laughing occasionally releases the tension, and it makes the scarier parts even more intense.” 

“I agree.” Kurt smiled. “Plus, it makes the whole thing more fun, because it’s less predictable.” 

Putting down his empty plate, Scott shifted on the sofa to face Kurt better. “Too bad you are so wrong about Steven Sondheim, though. Otherwise, I’d say we were very compatible.” 

Kurt shook his head slowly. “I think you are the only man who works on Broadway who doesn’t adore Sondheim. Maybe you should start dating guys from Jersey.” Kurt teased Scott back. 

Scott shifted closer on the sofa, so he was very close to Kurt. “The only guy I’m interested in dating lives nowhere near Jersey, unfortunately.” His eyes were intent on Kurt’s face, moving from his eyes and drifting down to his lips. 

Kurt felt nervous, but he leaned closer. Scott’s hand came up to his neck, pulling Kurt in until their lips touched, brushing back and forth lightly. It felt nice. 

_Nice._ As soon as that word popped into Kurt’s head, he knew he’d have to be the one to step things up. See if it could be something besides nice. 

Moving closer to Scott, he put a hand on his shoulder, pushing gently until Scott laid back on the sofa. Kurt shifted to stretch out beside him, his chest against Scott’s. “Is this OK?” Kurt asked, looking down at Scott’s face, so close below his. 

Scott smiled. “Very OK.“ 

It felt different to be the one initiating the kiss, controlling the pace, but Kurt liked it. Leaning down, he brushed his lips over Scott’s, liking the feel of his full, soft lips. Light kisses intensified into deeper ones, and Scott’s hand pushed into Kurt’s hair, tugging on it lightly. His other hand was rubbing up and down Kurt’s back. 

After a little while, Scott shifted on the couch, and he guided Kurt so that they switched positions. Kurt was lying on his back, and Scott moved over him, kissing along his neck. Scott’s hand was rubbing back and forth just above Kurt’s waistband, and then he started tugging on his shirt. Once loosened, his hand slid underneath, touching the bare skin of Kurt’s stomach. 

Kurt pushed his fingers into Scott’s dark hair, nudging his face upwards, and capturing his mouth in a hard kiss. The kisses were intense, deep, and Scott was responding, shifting his body over Kurt’s, and lowering his hips down to Kurt’s. 

“Um…. Scott…” Kurt moved his mouth away from Scott’s. 

Scott kissed along Kurt’s jawline. “Kurt….” 

Kurt nudged against his shoulder, and Scott shifted away. Sitting up, Kurt was soon off the couch. “Sorry, Scott. I’ll be back in a moment.” 

Seconds later, Kurt was in his bedroom, closing the door behind him, taking a deep breath. 

After a few minutes, Kurt came out and sat back down on the sofa. “Um…. Scott….” He had no idea how to say what he needed to say. 

“It’s not you, it’s me?” Scott supplied, sitting upright on the other end of the sofa. “I get it, Kurt. We get along really well, but I could tell you weren’t really into what we were just doing, right?” 

Kurt let out a deep breath of relief. “Yes, exactly. You are fantastic, but the chemistry just isn’t there for me.” 

Reaching over, Scott brushed some hair off Kurt’s face. “It’s too bad, because I was really starting to like you. But I’d like to be friends, if we can’t be more. Really. And I promise it won’t be awkward.” 

Kurt nodded. “That would be great, Scott.” 

Scott got up, straightening his clothes. “Thanks, Kurt. Well, I’ll get out of here” 

Kurt walked him to the door, and they said goodbye with a quick hug. 

*** 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

*** 

Kurt joined the yoga group, waving hello to other regular people in the class after paying Sabina. Laying out his mat, he laid down and closed his eyes, stretching his body out as long as he could, pointing his toes and pushing his arms out above his head in the cool grass, waiting for the class to start. 

It was a beautiful day in the park. Kurt had come to love these Sunday morning outdoor yoga classes. During the week, he went to yoga in a studio near his workplace. But the park just seemed to deepen the experience. Being around all the greenery, breathing the fresh air, hearing sounds of the park. Dogs barking, ducks, the rumble of people talking in the distance. The city seemed far away, no sounds of traffic. 

He was pulled from his tranquil state by hearing someone unrolling a yoga mat beside him. Opening his eyes, he turned his head and was surprised to see Blaine sitting cross-legged on the mat, smiling. 

Kurt sat up, hugging his knees. "Hey, how's it going?" Since last week's kiss, Kurt felt a little shy around Blaine. 

"You stole my yoga class!" Blaine jokingly accused. 

Kurt shook his head, laughing. "This is my fifth class, and this is the second one I've seen you at, Blaine. Who's the more loyal person here?" 

"Don't try to get around me with logic and reason, Hummel. I'm onto you, now." Blaine smirked, standing up as Sabina started the class. 

Kurt followed suit, moving into the Warrior stance. After about a minute, Blaine gave him a little push, making Kurt step out of his pose to keep from falling over. He glared at Blaine, who was giving him an innocent expression. 

Later, Kurt was in the Tree Pose, concentrating on his breathing, and Blaine gave a solid push to Kurt's hip. Kurt fell down onto the soft grass. "Blaine, cut it out!" Kurt hissed, giving him an exasperated look. 

Blaine just smirked in return; looking so damn adorable Kurt couldn't keep from smiling back. 

"Would the boys flirting in the back row please compose themselves or leave?" Sabina's voice rang out. 

Kurt and Blaine glanced at each other, trying hard not to burst out laughing, and turned their attention back to the class. 

*** 

"I think you owe me an ice cream for getting me in trouble with Sabina." Kurt remarked as he rolled up his yoga mat. 

Blaine smiled. "How about a game of chess? Winner buys the ice cream. " 

Kurt scoffed, walking away. "What's that saying from George W.? Fool me once, shame on you..." 

Blaine followed. "Nice workout clothes, by the way. How come you never wear nice stuff like that when you come to the gym?" 

Kurt looked down at his yoga gear. He'd splurged after the first yoga session with Blaine when all his loose clothing hindered his workout. 

"You've seen me with sweat pouring off me, my face beet red, swearing up a storm when you make me do those fucking burpees. Didn't figure I really needed to dress to impress when you've seen me like that. Those images are probably burnt on your brain." Kurt shook his head, smiling. 

"Yeah, but other images have been burnt over those ones since then." Blaine said softly. 

Kurt glanced at Blaine, and couldn't figure out his expression. That was happening more often lately. He'd be working out at the gym, running on the treadmill, totally in his own zone, and he'd feel someone watching him. Looking around, it would be Blaine, from across the gym. And if he waved at him, Blaine would kind of startle, like he had been daydreaming. 

They got to the ice cream cart, and Kurt ended up buying the treats. Sitting on a bench nearby, they people-watched as they enjoyed them. 

"So, are you rushing off now for another date with Scott?" Blaine asked, biting into his creamsickle. 

Kurt was taking long slow licks of his Rocket Popsicle. He didn't indulge in sugary things much anymore, and was determined to make this one last. "Nah, not Scott. He's not in the picture anymore. But I do have a second date with a guy Rachel set me up with." 

Blaine laughed. "Your lips are really turning red from that popsicle, Kurt. Maybe you should get a napkin." 

Turning towards Blaine on the bench, Kurt made exaggerated pouty expressions and kissy faces with his red stained lips, making him laugh. 

"Do I make you horny, baby, yeah, do I?" He did a reasonably good Austin Powers impression, if he had to say so himself. 

"Yeah, you're drop dead gorgeous, Kurt." Blaine joked. "But it looks like you're working your way through every gay guy who works on Broadway." 

Kurt scoffed. "Yup, two men in two months. I'm such a skank." Kurt finished off his popsicle. "Besides, I haven't dated in ages. I need to make up for lost time." 

"I've created a monster!" Blaine teased. 

Kurt made a growly face back at Blaine, and got up. "Gotta get going now. See you tomorrow at the gym." 

"Ok, bye Kurt." Blaine said softly as he watched Kurt leave, brow furrowed. 

*** 

Getting in late, Kurt locked his apartment door with a sigh. The date with Warren had been fun. Being the second date, they already had the basic questions out of the way and just flirted all night. Warren looked fantastic, in jeans that made the most of his long legs, an untucked button-up white shirt with rolled up sleeves and a blue tie that brought out his light blue eyes. His dirty blond hair looked soft and touchable, the tousled layers free of product. 

After drinks and tapas, Warren had suggested they check out a midnight showing of 'Slumber Party Massacre', a cheesy 1980's slasher horror. Kurt said why not, wanting to try new things, and then spent most of the movie jumping in fright, with Warren teasing him. 

Partway through the movie, Warren took pity on Kurt and put his arm around him, and they cuddled close, with Kurt hiding his face against Warren’s shoulder during the gory scenes. They were sitting in the back row, and when Warren had tipped Kurt's chin up for a kiss, he had kissed him back. 

_I can't believe I made out with someone in the back row of a movie theatre!_ Kurt walked into his bedroom, smiling to himself as he undressed and hung up his clothes. 

Warren had been a very good kisser, and Kurt definitely felt it all over. Being in the theatre made it fun, but also safe... It could only go so far. 

In bed, Kurt thought about the night, smiling. The flirting, kissing, cuddling was great. He liked Warren, he was so interesting and fun to be with. But what he liked most was how he felt about himself when he was around Warren. He felt like he could be himself. He felt funny, smart and attractive. He felt sexy. 

In bed, Kurt thought again about those kisses with Warren in the movie theatre, reliving it. Light, teasing kisses, then the harder, deeper ones. The way his skin tingled when Warren’s mouth moved along his jaw. Feeling Warren's breath against his ear, hearing his deeper breathing. The gentle bites into the tender skin of Kurt’s neck. 

When Kurt had brushed his lips against Warren’s cheek, the light whiskers were slightly scratchy against his soft lips, and his cologne had made Kurt want to nuzzle closer. Kissing along his neck, Kurt had loved it when Warren had arched his head away to give Kurt better access. 

It had just been so sensual. The light touch of Warren’s hand against his leg, and then when he traced patterns against the material with his fingers. The way when Kurt stopped him from moving his hand up any further, Warren respected his wishes and didn’t try it again, but kept his caresses closer to Kurt’s knee. It allowed him to relax into the sensation, and not have to be on his guard. But those light, teasing touches still made his skin sing with awareness. 

When they left the theatre, they held hands. Warren walked him to the subway station, and his goodbye kisses were hot, their bodies close, touching. Then feeling Warren’s arms tight around his body in a hug, as Kurt rested his cheek against his chest. 

Kurt imagined being with Warren in his apartment, lying together on the sofa, or even on the bed. Having time and privacy to explore more. And he had the feeling if he told Warren that he wasn’t that experienced and wanted to take things slow, he would be OK with it. 

He’d been a little aroused since the movie theatre, when there had definitely been a part of his anatomy that was very interested in letting Warren’s hand go wherever it happened to go. He’d been so hard, aching practically, for a while, but without direct touch, he’d calmed down. Now, with only a few strokes, he was fully hard again. Picturing letting Warren unzip his pants, right there in the theatre, stroking slowly under the cover of darkness, wondering if the other people would notice. Being afraid he’d moan, and what would happen when he came. But it would feel too good to stop. Kurt imagined hot, deep kisses, digging his hand into Warren’s hair as his hand stroked Kurt. Moaning into his mouth as the pleasure intensified. Having Warren watch as he came. 

But as Kurt found his release, the final images that were flashing through his mind was having his hand buried in dark, curly hair while hazel eyes watched him. 

*** 

“Is it OK to have sex with someone if you don’t love them?” 

Lucy’s mug almost tipped over. “What?! Where the hell did that question come from?” 

Kurt blushed, looking down at the costume he was working on for Peeseblossom. Taking a deep breath for courage, he looked back at Lucy. “Sorry for springing the question on you, Lucy. But I’m like a teenager dating for the first time. I know nothing!” 

Lucy smiled at Kurt fondly. “Honey, I’m twice your age. And a woman. Do you really think I’m a good one to ask this type of question? I’m OK with the fashion and general life type of questions, but this one is a little beyond my area of expertise.” 

Shrugging, Kurt grabbed the zipper, and began to pin it in place along the material. “Who else could I ask?” 

“Don’t you have any friends your age? Any gay friends? That would probably be best.” Lucy nodded, taking a sip of her tea. 

Kurt held up the costume, checking that the zipper was placed correctly. “OK, I have someone in mind. But what is your answer, just for curiosity’s sake?” 

Lucy looked up, thinking. “Well, in my spotty experience, there has been a time or two that lust overrode sanity. And I can’t say I regret those times, because I knew what I was doing. And sometimes you just have to jump in and experience life to the fullest. Suck the marrow out of life.” 

Smiling, Kurt turned back to his work. 

*** 

“Blaine, can I ask you a question?” Kurt lifted his foot to the waist-high bar and leaned over to grasp his ankle, feeling the stretch in his back and legs. 

Blaine blinked a couple times, and looked up at Kurt. After Blaine had bugged Kurt about his gym clothes, Kurt had made an effort to wear nice workout clothes to the gym. They just happened to be fairly tight shorts, and a fitted t-shirt. He didn’t mind showing his fair skin anymore. 

“Oh sure, you have a question?” Blaine gave Kurt his attention. 

Kurt bit his lip, and looked around. Luckily, there wasn’t anyone close by. Still, Kurt spoke in a quiet voice. “Um, this is kind of weird for me to ask you, but could you give me some dating advice?” 

Blaine’s eyebrows rose. “I thought you were doing OK. You seem pretty happy.” 

Nodding slowly, Kurt switched to having his other leg elevated for the stretch. “I’m doing OK, but I’m so inexperienced. And I don’t know that many gay guys around my age to ask questions.” 

Sighing, Blaine put his hands on his hips. “OK, what’s your question?” 

Shaking his head, Kurt looked over at Blaine. “Could we go for coffee after and talk about it? We could go to that place you like with the black and white cookies. My treat, of course.” 

Blaine smiled. “Cookies? I’m so in.” 

*** 

“It’s truly amazing that you stay slim with the amount you eat, Blaine.” Kurt marveled as Blaine finished off his third cookie. 

Blaine simply grinned back at Kurt, rubbing his tummy. “So, what’s your burning question? I’m all curious.” 

Biting his lip again, Kurt wondered if this was a good idea. Blaine was his friend, kind-of. And they had that one kiss. And sometimes things were a bit flirty. It was confusing. But he had so many questions. 

“Um, really it’s about gay relationships in general. I’m so inexperienced.” Kurt didn’t think he blushed. Much. 

Blaine sipped his coffee, looking at Kurt levelly. “How inexperienced, Kurt? Like, um, are you a virgin?” 

“No!” Kurt said quickly, and then looked around at the tables around them, a little embarrassed. Looking back at Blaine, seeing his amused expression, Kurt sighed. “I dated one guy in senior year, and we were a couple for about two years. He moved here too, but we didn’t live together.” 

“Why not?” Blaine asked. 

Kurt fidgeted with his napkin. “He moved into the college dorm.” He took a sip of his coffee. “Have you ever lived with anyone?” 

Blaine blinked. “Not officially, but I’ve had the type of relationships where you practically live at someone else’s place, you are over there so much.” He shrugged. “But getting back to you… Since that boyfriend, what have you done?” 

Kurt blushed. “Nothing, really. I was really shy and self-conscious. You saw what I was like when I first came to the gym.” 

Nodding, Blaine thought for a minute. “You asked about gay dating. Well, so many guys don’t want to date, just want hook-ups. That most of what goes on at the clubs, online, Grindr, and bath houses.” He shrugged. 

“Yeah, it’s not really my scene.” 

“So, you have to be really clear what you want early on. Just tell the guy that you take things slow, or whatever, and he will stick around or take off to find what he wants elsewhere. Guys can be brutally honest about it at times, but it save you from getting involved with someone who is looking for different things.” 

Kurt thought for a minute. “Is it OK to date more than one guy?” 

Blaine smirked. “Yes, I definitely created a monster. So, you want to date both Scott and the new guy?” 

“No, Scott’s just a friend now. There’s this other guy I keep running into at the café in the mornings…” Kurt blushed a little, again. _Sheesh! Enough blushing already._

“And you used to be so shy!” Blaine took another sip of coffee, thinking. “If you asked ten people that question, you’d probably get ten different answers. But I’ll give you my take on it.” 

Kurt nodded. “Yeah, I’d like to hear what you think.” 

Blaine thought for a minute, choosing his words carefully. “Well, every relationship is different, so there are no set rules. But for me, the ones that are extremely intense, right from the start, while very exciting, were the ones that burnt out the fastest. And they are the types of relationships where it would have been better to take things a little slower, and be dating someone else to compare against. Kind of a grounding reality.” 

Kurt nodded. “So, you just right off say that you are dating other people? Doesn’t it sound kind of …. Slutty?” He grinned, using that word, but couldn’t think of another one. 

“Well, in my opinion, the one rule about dating more than one person is that you are keeping your clothes on. Kissing and making out is OK, but as soon as there’s more involved…. I don’t know. But I think you should be exclusive to do more.” Blaine shrugged, finishing off his coffee. 

Kurt’s eyes dropped to Blaine’s lips when he mentioned kissing, thinking back to that day on that bench. He’d thought about it so many times since. Maybe he could finagle some way to ask Blaine for kissing lessons as part of this dating advice thing. 

When he looked up to Blaine’s eyes, he was surprised to see Blaine’s eyes on his lips. Was he thinking of their kisses too? Did he ever want to…. Again…? 

“Um... thanks so much, Blaine. That really helped a lot.” Kurt drank the last of his coffee. “Would you be OK doing this again if I get more questions?” 

Blaine stood up, turning towards Kurt with a half-smile tilting one corner of his mouth up. “Sure. Isn’t that what friends are for?” 

*** 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-Nitehawk Cinema in Brooklyn screens retro movies and new indie releases. There are midnight showings of 'Slumber Party Massacre'. A link to their current Midnite Movies selection is [here](https://nitehawkcinema.com/williamsburg/film-series/nitehawk-midnite-screenings/)

-Slumber Party Massacre: 1982 cheesy slasher flick. The trailer is [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-vrSx--k0_k) "A slumber party turns into a night of terror when a crazed killer with an interest in power tools shows up."


	7. Chapter 7

*** 

*** 

“Do you want to come up?” Warren’s hands were on Kurt’s hips, and they were both a bit breathless from the goodnight kisses they had been sharing. 

Kurt’s face was tucked against Warren’s warm neck, and he tilted his chin up to give a kiss to the skin below his ear. “I’d like to, Warren, but….. but you know that I want to take things really slow, right?” 

Warren pulled back, looking down at his face. “Kurt, we will go at your speed, I promise.” 

“I don’t want to come off as a tease or anything, Warren. I really do like you.” Kurt said softly, looking up into his beautiful light blue eyes. 

Clasping Kurt’s hand in his, Warren gave it a little tug. “I understand, Kurt. Come upstairs. It will be OK, I promise.” 

A bit nervous, but excited by the idea, Kurt walked with Warren up the steps and into the building. Soon, they were entering his apartment, which was very small but well organized and clean. 

“Relax on the sofa, Kurt. I’ll make some of this amazing tea I recently got.” Warren turned on the lights, and headed to the kitchen. “Feel free to look around and put some music or a movie on.” 

Kurt wandered around, looking at his bookshelves, DVD collection and then turned on the stereo. There was already a soundtrack album in place, so he just started that, turning the volume low. 

Warren came in with the tray, setting it on the coffee table, and pouring out two mugs of tea. He passed one to Kurt. 

Taking the mug, he held it up to his face. “Mmmmm… definitely some citrus in there, but I can’t tell the other scent.” 

“It’s rose petals. Such a soft scent against the tangy bite of the fruit, in my opinion.” Sitting down, Warren took a long sip. 

Tentatively, Kurt sat on the edge of the couch, and looked over at Warren. 

Warren laughed. “You look like you are afraid I’m going to pounce on you, Kurt. It’s tempting, but not in my plans. Not tonight, anyways.” He finished off with a flirty little smile. 

Letting out his held breath, Kurt sat back, sipping and enjoying the tea. “Have you lived here a long time?” 

“Two years. It’s small, but I can afford it without a roommate.” Warren kicked off his shoes, shifting on the sofa to tuck one foot below his other leg. 

Setting down his tea, Kurt turned towards Warren. Leaning over, he brushed his bangs away from his eyes. 

Warren set down his tea, and shifted back on the sofa, leaning back against the arm and swinging his legs along the length. Kurt shifted so he was lying on his side beside him. Leaning closer, he kissed Warren lightly, liking how soft and warm his lips felt against his. 

Their kisses blended into one another, into a true make out session. 

When Warren’s fingers played with the top button of his shirt, Kurt backed off, looking into Warren’s eyes. “Um, do you mind if we keep our clothes on? I told you I’m a little slow-paced in all this.” 

Warren leaned over, giving him a light kiss, and smiled. “I’m just so happy to have you here with me, Kurt. I could kiss you for hours.” 

And that’s what they did. 

*** 

“Well, somebody’s looking tired today. Let me guess…. A late date with Warren?” Blaine sat on an exercise bench close to where Kurt was warming up and stretching. 

Kurt tilted his head towards his shoulder, stretching out his neck. He couldn’t keep from smiling. “No, with Mason, the coffee guy.” 

“Oh really? And how was that?” 

Tilting his head to the other side, Kurt looked up at Blaine. “Fun. We danced all night at the club. I’ll have to take it a little easier on the treadmill today.” 

Mason loved going out clubbing, and had the money to do it right, paying outrageous VIP covers to avoid the lines and get the best seats and service. They'd had several late nights like that, losing themselves in the music, and Kurt loved being a little drunk and dirty dancing with his attractive date. 

And even though they'd danced like that, Mason was still OK with taking things slow. His kisses and light touches made Kurt feel very treasured. Plus, Mason always was gushing over how good Kurt looked in whatever he was wearing. For clubbing, Kurt was always dipping into the small fit clothing pile, everything very tight. And it was fun to be noticed by Mason and other men in the clubs. He was really starting to feel attractive, sexy. 

Blaine was unusually quiet, spotting Kurt during an intense session with free weights to work his arms, chest and shoulders. 

*** 

"I'm craving a big smoothie. Want to join me?" Blaine asked as they rolled up their yoga mats. It was the third weekend in a row that Blaine had shown up at yoga. Sabina gave them warning looks, but they behaved. 

Kurt pulled on a hoodie. It was getting a little cooler out lately. "Sure, that sounds good, Blaine." 

All during the class, Kurt kept looking at Blaine. Had he done something different with his hair, or was it just that he looked really good in that electric blue shirt? And Kurt kept noticing his legs, they were so muscular, but not bulky. 

"You are looking very flexible in class, Kurt." Blaine commented as they walked through the park. 

"Thanks Blaine. The yoga has definitely helped with that. Maybe I'll be able to do high kicks again soon." Kurt laughed. 

"You did high kicks? When? Where? Were you a Rockette?" Blaine teased. 

Kurt ducked his head, regretting bringing it up. "I was a cheerleader in my sophomore year. We won nationals." 

"What the Fuck!! This doesn't mesh that well with the Kurt I know. Do tell." Blaine looked over at Kurt with an amused expression. 

Kurt laughed. "Hmmm... Get me drunk some night and I'll tell you all about it." 

Blaine wasn't impressed. "Come on, Kurt, spill... Or give me a demo. You choose." He gave a challenging look. 

Kurt stopped walking, looking at Blaine. Then he got a little smile and walked over, putting one hand on Blaine's shoulder. Then he tossed his head back, arching his back and his right leg flicked out in a high kick. It wasn’t as high as he used to get to, but still pretty impressive. 

Kurt smiled widely and kept walking. Blaine was frozen in spot for a couple moments and then jogged to catch up with him. "Kurt, that was...um…" 

Giving Blaine a sideways glance, Kurt grinned. It was fun to shock Blaine. 

"So, give me the details of the Empire State Building run up. Have you done it before?" Kurt pulled out his phone, seeing that there was a flirty message from Mason. He read it quickly and closed it, wanting to answer later. 

Blaine arched an eyebrow. "Don't let me take you away from one of your boyfriends." His tone was dry. 

Kurt waved a dismissive hand. "It's nothing that can't wait. The run-up?" 

"I haven't done it before but I know a trainer who did it, so I have a pretty good idea how it works. They stagger people going in, so you aren't all in one clump. The fastest ones go in first.” Blaine stopped at the smoothie window, looking over the menu board. 

"Ugh! I guess I've done lots of stairs at the Statue of Liberty and on the stair machine at the gym, but it still seems intimidating when you are looking upwards at that building from the street." Kurt sighed. 

Blaine patted Kurt's shoulder. "You'll do well. Just don't go out dancing with Mason the night before." 

Kurt rolled his eyes. "The run is Sunday? Yeah, we can have an earlier night of it.” He ordered a strawberry-rhubarb smoothie, liking the sweet-tangy combination. 

Blaine sipped on his chocolate-peanut butter smoothie, and sat down at a nearby table. "So, your three months at the gym expires this week. What are you going to do?" 

Looking over at Blaine, Kurt thought for a couple minutes. He was at his goal weight and feeling very fit. He was more active every day, taking the stairs and walking places more often than using the subway, plus yoga several times a week. 

"Well, I like where I'm at now for weight and fitness level. I'll definitely keep up with yoga and regular active lifestyle stuff. What will happen if I stop doing the gym stuff?" 

Blaine looked over Kurt's body, purely for professional reasons, of course. "You could just do sit ups, push ups, that kind of thing at home. And then just add some running or more walking to keep the aerobic side up." 

"You run outside most of the year, right?" Kurt asked. 

Blaine nodded. "Unless it's seriously nasty out. I find it clears my head." 

Kurt nodded. "Maybe we could go for a run sometime. I think I'll try alternating yoga with runs for a few months and see how it goes." 

"So, this is your last week at the gym, probably? And the run-up the big finale?" Blaine smiled, but it wasn't his normal big, easy smile. It was tight, stiff. 

Kurt nodded his head slowly. "Wow! Those three months have gone so fast. Well, at least I'll probably see you Sundays at yoga until Sabina quits for the winter." 

It was weird to think about all that happened in three months. He didn't know Blaine, Scott, Warren or Mason back then. He was dressing awful and hardly did anything but work and hang around his apartment. Now, he'd been on dates all over the five Burroughs and explored places he didn't know existed steps away from where he lived for years. He felt way more alive. Way more happy. 

Blaine threw their empty cups into the recycling bin, as they walked outside. 

Kurt turned to Blaine and gave him a long, tight hug. "Thanks, Blaine. You have been so supportive of me these past few months, and I wouldn’t be so healthy and happy now if it wasn't for you. You are a great personal trainer, and I really hope we can stay friends." 

"Thanks, Kurt". Blaine said softly when Kurt let him go. Blaine frowned as he watched Kurt walk away 

*** 

Kurt looked up at the Empire State Building. Even though it was over eighty years old, it was still an imposing building and it was the tallest building in the world for half of that time. 

He found Blaine where he said he'd be, and they were quickly registered and attaching their race numbers to their shirts. Kurt felt more anxious as the crowd swelled and the race time drew closer. 

"Take some deep breaths, Kurt. You'll do fine. Now, go stand against the building and I'll take a before picture of you." Blaine smiled. 

Kurt rolled his eyes. "And that was the last picture of Kurt Hummel ever taken before his major heart attack...." He obediently stood by the wall, smiling tightly for the picture. 

"Hey, let's do a selfie together. Mark your last day as my trainer." Kurt beckoned Blaine over, and they smiled for the picture. "Send me a copy of that, ok?" 

Soon, the runners were gathering at the start line, being let inside in groups. Kurt and Blaine were near the back. 

Then it was their turn, and they were climbing all the stairs, going around and around, flight after flight. Blaine stayed by Kurt’s side the whole way. Many people were climbing slowly after the first ten flights, but Kurt was able to keep a steady pace. It got more crowded at the top, with many people taking the steps at a crawl. 

Kurt’s heart was beating hard, his legs were getting sore, his breathing fast. He was sweating, but after these weeks in the gym, he didn’t get as red-faced as he used to. Blaine looked similarly hot from the work, so Kurt didn’t feel too bad. 

The last ten stories were the hardest, Kurt finding his energy flagging. But he dug into the perseverance he’d developed on the hard workouts when Blaine pushed him on the treadmill or doing those horrible burpees. He wanted to stop, but he’d come so far. He tried controlling his breathing, keeping it steady with his climbing, focusing on keeping going. He was going to do this. 

Up ahead, there was the finish banner, and Kurt felt a surge of elation as he climbed the last flight of stairs and emerged on the Observation Deck. Blaine was right there with him, raising their linked hands high in the air. Previous climbers were all over the observation deck, cheering on the others that were finishing, drinking water, eating bananas, posing for pictures. There was a big sense of celebration and accomplishment. 

Kurt walked over to an empty space along the railing, taking a long look at the city spread out below, taking deep breaths. It was a beautiful clear day. 

Blaine stepped close, smiling at Kurt, his expression proud. 

Pulling out his phone, he handed it to Blaine. “Would you take my picture?” 

Blaine smiled and nodded, taking the picture, and then stepping close to take a selfie of the two of them together. 

“How are you feeling, Kurt?” Blaine said softly, the breeze rustling his curly hair. 

Turning, Kurt grabbed the metal grill, looking out at New York. “It’s funny how I’ve climbed as many steps in the gym, but it feels like so much more being up here, looking down. I really get a sense of how far I’ve come.” 

Nodding, Blaine stepped closer. “Yes, sometimes you just need a big, scary goal to aim for. Something big and flashy, so when you get it, it will really live on in your memory.” 

“Ahhhhh… so wise for one so young.” Kurt smiled at Blaine, bumping his shoulder. “So, I thank you for your personal trainer services and officially fire you. Now, as my friend, what would you like to do?” 

Blaine smiled broadly. “How about we walk about the deck, look at the view for a while, and then head down?” 

Kurt agreed, and they enjoyed walking around, pointing out the different parts of New York they’d lived in, taking more pictures. By the time they were done, most of the runners had dispersed. 

“Elevator or stairs?” Kurt joked as they walked towards the exit. 

Blaine laughed. “Elevator…” 

They moved into the elevator lobby, but it was empty. There was a maze of line dividers they walked through, and a guard waved them into an empty elevator. The doors closed behind them and they began the fast drop back down. 

The whole time, Blaine leaned back against the wall, oddly silent and with his eyes intent on Kurt. At first, Kurt felt a bit uncomfortable, but then he just looked back, really seeing Blaine. His eyes seemed so large, so green, with those thick dark eyelashes framing them. His skin lightly tanned from so much time outside this summer. A hint of his whiskers showing, even though he’d probably shaved that morning. His hair slightly messy and curly, but looking so soft and touchable. Kurt couldn’t look away. It was almost like his gaze was hypnotic, drawing Kurt in. 

The elevator doors opened, and Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hand, dragging him fast along the winding hallways, past the tourists. Kurt could hardly catch his breath, his heart was pounding so fast. They reached a bend in the hallway, and Blaine pulled Kurt into a shadowy alcove, pressing him up against the wall. 

Kurt’s gaze met Blaine’s, falling into his darkened gaze. And then Blaine’s hands were in Kurt’s hair, tipping his face to the perfect angle as Blaine’s lips pressed against his, hot and urgent. Kurt didn’t think, he just responded, kissing him back, groaning. It felt so good, so right. At that sound, Blaine kissed Kurt even deeper, his one hand fisting in his hair and his other hand moving to Kurt’s waist, pulling him closer. Kurt’s hands came up, digging into Blaine’s back, pulling him closer still until they were pressed together completely. 

Blaine moaned, kissing along Kurt’s jaw to place hot kisses on his neck, near his ear. Digging his hands into Blaine’s back, Kurt was practically panting. Blaine’s hand went to his hip, holding him in place as he shifted, and Kurt gasped. Not thinking at all, Kurt pushed his hips forward, grinding his erection against Blaine’s, making them both press closer, harder. 

But then Blaine pulled back, just an inch, his eyes open and searching when Kurt looked back. Kurt took in his darkened eyes, his wet, kiss-swollen lips, and without thinking, his hand reached between them, stroking up the long, thick, hard length of Blaine through the material of his shorts. Blaine closed his eyes and dropped his head to Kurt’s neck with a shaky exhale. 

A large group of tourists were moving loudly down the hall near them, the sound bringing Kurt out of the sensual fog. He pulled back, looking down at Blaine’s dark eyes and his mussed hair, bewildered and blinking. 

The next minute, he was pushing away from the wall, and walking away fast. More confused than ever. 

*** 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Wow! Thanks for all the reads, comments and kudos!

*** Empire State Building Run-Up: This is the world's oldest tower race (38 years). It's only once a year, the next one is Feb 3, 2016, with about 450 participants each year. A four minute video of it is [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WwAVmUZeTwY)


	8. Chapter 8

*** 

Back at his apartment, Kurt stripped and went into the shower, still too shocked by what had happened to really make sense of it. And the worst part was that he normally would talk about things like this with Blaine. But Blaine was the issue. 

Lucy? No, she sent him to Blaine last time he’d tried to talk to her about dating stuff. Rachel? Hmmmm… maybe. She knew Blaine a little, so maybe she could help figure it out with him. 

Drying off, Kurt got into some casual clothes; glad he had no other plans today. 

Grabbing his phone and a bottle of water, Kurt called Rachel. 

“Hey, Kurt!” Rachel picked up after two rings. 

Kurt smiled; happy he’d called her. “Rachel, it’s good to hear your voice. Is this an OK time for you?” 

“Yup, I’m not doing much right now.” She sounded a little sleepy. 

“Good. Because something has happened I’d like your opinion on.” Kurt took a big mouthful of water. 

“Ooooooo, some good dirt, I hope.” Rachel giggled. 

Kurt raised an eyebrow. “So, you know I was doing the run-up thing today with Blaine, right? Kind of like a graduation ceremony for finishing my three months with him as my personal trainer.” 

“Yeah, yeah, right…” Rachel said. 

Kurt sighed. “Well, it went really well. We made it to the top in good time, and I’m happy that I was able to do it with a pretty steady pace. I had a real sense of accomplishment, and we walked around the observation level after, taking lots of pictures, goofing around like normal.” 

“And then…” Rachel prompted, knowing there was more. 

“And then…” Kurt sighed, not really sure how to explain it. “And then we were riding down in the elevator alone, and we weren’t joking around like friends. He was looking at me, and I was looking at him… “ He stopped talking, unsure how to continue. 

“Kurt, you can tell me. I won’t tell anyone anything, I promise.” Rachel said softly, sensing Kurt’s struggle. 

“Yes, Rachel, I know… it’s just confusing…” Kurt said, quietly. “He, um, grabbed my hand and was pulling me along the hallway, and then we found this little private alcove, away from any prying eyes, and we were kissing.” 

“Oh!” She sounded shocked. “And how was it….?” 

Kurt took a minute, trying to sort it out in his mind. “It was so weird, Rachel. He’s been my personal trainer and my friend for all this time, and suddenly we were kissing. And it was really good. Really hot.” 

Rachel chuckled. “But isn’t that a good thing, Kurt? I saw you together at that open mic night, and then at the potluck dinner. And even back then, I sensed there was some chemistry between you.” 

“But way back then, I had a bit of a crush on him. One of my impossible crushes like I usually have on straight guys.” Kurt scoffed. “And about two months ago, I’d given up on the crush and we were just friends. And I’m dating other men now!” 

“Yeah, but think of things from Blaine’s side. He’s not in a relationship right now, is he?” Rachel argued back. 

Kurt shrugged his shoulders, even though Rachel couldn’t see him. “Not in a relationship, but he dates a little, here and there.” _And he flirts with new co-workers._

"Well, maybe Blaine realized he was attracted to you, but didn't want to act on it while he was your personal trainer. He kissed you when he wasn't your trainer anymore." Rachel theorized. 

Kurt sighed. "I doubt it. If he was really that interested, he could have had me assigned to another trainer. Besides, I asked him to kiss me months ago and he never mentioned it violating personal trainer rules then. " 

"Hold on, back up..." Rachel laughed. "What's all this about a kiss months ago??" 

Kurt was glad she couldn't see him blushing. "Um, it was back when I was dating Scott. He was so nice, we got along so well... But he kissed me and I felt zip. And I wondered if it was just me. So I asked Blaine to kiss me as a friend to test." 

Rachel chuckled. "Yeah, because lots of friends kiss. How did it go then?" 

"Well, after kissing Blaine, I knew it wasn't me and I broke up with Scott." 

Rachel laughed, hard. 

"But he's been my dating coach a little, giving me advice about dating guys. Would he do that if he was interested?" 

"What kind of advice?" 

"Well, I remember asking if it was OK to date more than one guy, and he said as long as you kept your clothes on." 

Rachel laughed hard at that. "And you've been dating Warren and Mason for how long???" 

"About a month or so." 

Rachel laughed. "You've been dating two hot guys for over a month, and you've kept your clothes on the whole time? And they kept theirs on too?" She sounded incredulous. 

Kurt chuckled. "Well, it hasn't been easy! There have been a lot of hot make out sessions, and I'm really attracted to both of them." 

"What are you waiting for, Kurt?" Rachel sighed. If she'd been with him, Kurt knew she'd be giving him an exasperated look. 

"Rachel, I haven't dated for a few years and my one and only relationship was with Chandler! You know what he was like." Kurt took a sip of water. "It's like I'm a teenager suddenly dating hot, adult men. I feel a bit overwhelmed at times. So, I explained it to them and they like me enough to not rush things." 

Kurt was flattered that Warren and Mason were being so good about it. It really boosted his confidence knowing they were OK with taking things slow, and not just seeing him for sex. 

Mason was so good, treating Kurt to fancy nights out. Kurt had objected, but Mason argued that he made way more than Kurt, and he wanted to spoil him. It was interesting seeing how the other half lived, but Kurt wasn't attracted to him for his money. The other night, Mason told Kurt to dress up fancy and surprised him with tickets to The Met to hear a countertenor. It had been an amazing night, holding hands with Mason, resting his head on his shoulder, and listening to that beautiful music. 

He was very Type A, a lawyer who was good at his job, worked hard, but in his down time, liked to enjoy life. Mason went to the best restaurants, the best nightclubs, the opera, and the symphony. At times, Kurt joked that he just wanted a trophy husband, someone pretty on his arm to go out with. 

Mason had just smiled, kissing Kurt softly. "You could shop all day, then go out with me all night. Are you saying being a trophy husband would be all that bad?" Kurt was pretty sure he was joking. 

Plus Mason was hot. He worked out every morning in a gym, and dressed in the latest designer clothing chosen to suit his dark coloring. 

Warren was much more easy going. He was more artsy, working in theatre. He dressed well, was confident, smart and funny. More quirky. On dates, they went all over the city to interesting little places Warren had found over the years. 

Kurt had made out with both men, hot and heavy. It was hard to keep to the kissing and touches to above the waist, and clothes on. 

But it was getting to the point that Kurt was so horny. He wanted more, but couldn't decide between the guys. Both so attractive, fun and good to be around. He'd have to drop one to be exclusive with the other, and he hadn't been able to decide. 

Rachel sighed again. "Well, I don't know how you can resist one of them, let alone both. Those guys are so hot." 

Kurt groaned. "I know. It's so hard." 

Rachel giggled. "I bet it is." 

"Rachel!!!" Kurt laughed. 

Unfortunately, it was true. He was jerking off more now than he ever had. Wanting, and being wanted back, was so hot. Reliving every kiss and touch from those make-out sessions, some nights he hardly slept at all. 

"Maybe that's what happened with Blaine. Maybe I'm putting out a sexually frustrated vibe, and he picked up on it." Kurt laughed, as he said it. 

"Like a sexual tractor beam? It just pulled him over to you like a big sexual magnet?" Rachel giggled. “Or maybe he has an elevator fetish? They really get him going and you happened to be handy?” 

Kurt snorted. “And it’s the only time I’ve ever been in an elevator with him! That’s a possibility!” 

_“Love in an elevator. Livin’ it up when I’m going down.”_ Rachel sang, giggling. 

Kurt laughed again, surprised that Rachel knew the Aerosmith song. "OK, OK... Whatever happened, what should I do now?" Kurt cut through their chuckles. 

Rachel was quiet a minute. "Well, you need to decide who you are most interested in, and let the other guys down easy. I think you are ready for a relationship, Kurt." 

Kurt laughed. "Yeah, I guess so. Thanks for letting me talk this out with you, Rachel." 

*** 

Kurt went to bed that night, still thinking things over. 

Mason was sexy, exciting, and flashy. But Kurt had a feeling it would fizzle out quickly with him. Mason would get bored with day-to-day Kurt, and probably move on. He needed someone exciting to keep up with him. 

Warren was probably the best suited for Kurt. They got along great, had good chemistry, and lots of fun. 

Blaine.... Kurt sighed, thinking of him. He had a hard time thinking of him as a possible boyfriend, when he'd been in a personal trainer and friend category in Kurt’s mind for so long. Kurt had long ago quashed his crush feelings towards Blaine. 

Besides, he'd only acted like a friend mostly. Even today, except for the elevator ride and the kissing after, Blaine had been in trainer mode and a supportive friend. Kurt had got no feeling that Blaine wanted more. 

Well, no matter how attractive he was, or how much Kurt enjoyed spending time with him, Blaine had never asked Kurt out. Never shown he was interested, really. A few crazy minutes of hot, amazing kissing don't outweigh months of being together as a friend and trainer. 

If he ever was serious about it, Kurt would consider it, for sure. 

Kurt went on to think about Mason and Warren. 

But when the lights were out, he kept thinking of how Blaine kissed, how he tasted, the feel of his hot sweaty body pressed up against Kurt's, the sounds he made, how he dug his fingers into Kurt's hair. And the feel of his thick, hard cock against Kurt's fingers. Kurt hadn't been able to resist stroking his hand along it. Blaine so hard, for Kurt. Turned on, by Kurt. It was the most erotic thing Kurt had ever experienced in his life. 

*** 

_“I think that if we look for love courageously, it reveals itself, and we wind up attracting even more love. If one person really wants us, everyone does. But if we’re alone, we become even more alone. Life is strange.”_ Paulo Coelho. 

Kurt read the quote on Facebook and laughed. Is that what had happened? Basically, it was like saying ‘When it rains, it pours.” Well, it was raining men lately around Kurt. Hallelujah! 

After thinking hard on it, Kurt decided to wait a week before deciding about his relationships. Basically, he wanted to see what Blaine would do. Either he would contact Kurt and show that he was interested, or he wouldn’t, and Kurt could only assume that the kisses after the run-up were just a one-off thing. The heat of the moment. 

Unfortunately, he had no plans with Blaine for the next week. Nothing in the future either. He wasn’t planning on going to the gym, now that his membership had expired. The only place he had a good chance of seeing Blaine was at the Sunday yoga in the park. Unless Blaine contacted him another way. 

For Warren and Mason, he said he was pretty busy this week and limited contact with them. It wouldn't be fair to either of them to date them this week when things were still so up in the air. 

***

Saturday night, Kurt looked over the clothes in his closet. It had been a long, quiet week. No contact from Blaine at all. So, Kurt was looking for the best possible yoga outfit, to look his very best, in case Blaine was at the yoga class tomorrow. But he didn’t want to look like he tried to hard, either. He settled on black yoga pants, and a fitted teal shirt that brought out his eyes. He hardly slept that night. 

Sunday was clear and sunny. Kurt was up early, and got a mocha on the way to the park. Sitting on a bench a little distance away from the yoga gathering area, Kurt sipped it, watching as the participants arrived. His heart beat faster each time any man looking vaguely like Blaine walked near. But he didn’t appear. 

Kurt joined the class, feeling disappointed but resigned. 

*** 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

*** 

**\- - - -Four Months Later – - -**

*** 

“I think you’re ready, Kurt.” Rachel sat down on the sofa next to him. 

Kurt shook his head and sighed. “I don’t know, Rachel.” 

Rachel took a sip of her tea. “It’s been a month since you and Warren broke up. I think you should just try going on a date or two, get your feet wet.” 

“I think I still need a couple weeks of being a hermit and eating ice cream.” Kurt wrapped his cardigan more securely around his body. 

Rachel gave him a concerned look. “Kurt, are you really still hurting from it?” 

Kurt looked down, thinking about it. Week after week, he had felt closer to being back to himself. The sharp pain had dulled to an ache. He sighed. “It’s not as bad, but it is still there.” 

She nodded slowly. “OK, I will give you one week more, Kurt. I think you are at the point that dating a new person would be a healthy distraction. You are ready, but you don’t realize you are yet. Your confidence is a bit shaky.” 

Bowing to Rachel, Kurt smiled. “Thank you, Dr. Berry.” He knew she only had his best interests at heart. 

Rachel smiled broadly. “I have a great guy in mind for you. I’ll set up something up for next week.” 

Kurt groaned in response. 

*** 

The relationship with Warren had been good, great. Warren had been so happy when Kurt had said he wanted to be exclusive. They dated more often, getting more serious. The sex had been wonderful, and Warren so caring. Kurt’s feelings deepened. But he couldn’t call it love. And when Warren told Kurt that he loved him, Kurt could not say it back. Warren said it was OK, that sometimes it took more time to develop the feelings. But Kurt could not tell Warren he loved him, even after months passed. 

Eventually, this caused a rift between them. It wasn’t something that could be fixed. Kurt had to let Warren go, let go of the attachment he had of him. They both deserved to look for a relationship with mutual love. But it didn’t make it hurt any less. He missed Warren. They had agreed to stop all contact, at least for a few months. Maybe eventually they could be friends, but for now it just hurt too much. 

*** 

Kurt took a deep breath as he opened the door to the quiet pub. Was he seriously ready for this blind date? Sure, it had 6 weeks since Warren and he had decided to split up. And Rachel's previous set-ups had been decent guys.... But.... 

But... Kurt bit his lip. It was scary getting back in the dating scene. He felt a bit rusty since it had been about five months or more since his last one. And blind dates could be so awkward. 

_It's only one drink. If he's awful, drink fast and make an excuse to leave early._. 

Rachel hadn't even said much about him, just that he had dark hair, cute and his name was Brian. 

Kurt scanned the tables, looking for a dark-haired man sitting alone. And found one. Blaine. 

He hadn't seen him in months. Kurt quickly looked him over, in shock, but also noting that he was as gorgeous as ever in dark tight jeans and deep grey fitted polo shirt. 

Kurt stepped up to his table, his hand clutching his messenger bag. _Be cool._ "Ah, Hi Blaine. It's good to see you after all this time." Kurt smiled, trying to appear normal. 

Blaine smiled, standing up, and moved around the table to give Kurt a quick hug. He smelled fantastic. "Good to see you too, Kurt." He sat down again and waved to the other chair. "Will you join me?" 

Kurt's eyes widened, and he looked around, not seeing any guys sitting in their own. Was his date here yet? Should he sit with Blaine until he arrived? He didn't want to give a bad first impression. "Ah, I'd love to have a drink sometime and catch up, Blaine, but right now I'm supposed to be meeting someone." 

Blaine smiled. "Brian?" 

Kurt furrowed his brow, giving Blaine a questioning look. "Ah... Yes. How did you know?" 

Sighing, Blaine waved at the chair again. "Sit down and I'll tell you." 

Kurt nodded, and sat down at the chair that was facing towards the door in case Brian entered. Did Blaine somehow know Brian and Brian mentioned their date? But then why would Blaine be here? 

"Kurt," Blaine drew Kurt's attention from watching the door. "I'm Brian." 

Kurt just stared at Blaine, not understanding. "What?" 

Blaine shook his head, looking a bit embarrassed. "I ran into Rachel a few weeks ago, and we ended up grabbing a coffee. I asked about you, and she said you weren't with Warren anymore, and you were taking it pretty hard. She mentioned trying to set you up on dates." 

Kurt rolled his eyes. Rachel was acting like his date pimp! He wouldn’t be surprised if she had his picture on her phone and flashed it to every decent single gay man she met. "She's always pushing me to get out dating more." 

"I told her not to." Blaine's voice was firm. 

Kurt's eyes caught Blaine's, trying to read his expression. "Why not?" 

Blaine shook his head, his lips scrunching to the side. "Because she's too damn good at it! Between Lucy and Rachel, they have you dating the best guys, guys really well suited to you." 

Kurt laughed at Blaine's exasperated expression. "And that's a problem because...?" 

Blaine reached over, putting his hand on top of Kurt's. "Because I don't want to have to compete with two other guys next time I kiss you." 

_Compete??! Kiss??! Next time??!_ Kurt's looked at Blaine in shock, from their hands to his smiling face. Trying to process what he said. 

"So you told Rachel not to set me up?" Kurt was trying to make sense of it all. 

Blaine turned Kurt's hand over on the table, stroking his fingertips over Kurt's palm in a way that made his skin tingle. "Yes. And she just nodded at me, with a smug expression, and said you weren't quite ready to date yet anyways. And she said I'd get one chance with you before she set you up again." 

The highhanded harpy!! Kurt couldn't believe her trying to control his dating life like this. 

"So, she texted me a couple days ago, said you were ready. Using the Brian name was my idea." 

"So, just to be clear, Blaine... You want to date me?" Kurt didn't want to get wrong ideas about Blaine, again. From a personal trainer, to a crush, to a friend, to nothing, and now dating? 

Blaine nodded, squeezing Kurt's hand. Kurt just gazed at him, noticing that behind his smile and friendly eyes, there was a hint of nervousness. Blaine was nervous about Kurt. 

"Woah. This is a lot to take in, Blaine." Part of Kurt was jumping up and down screaming "Yes! Yes! Yes!" But another part was just confused. 

Blaine's face fell a bit, and he pulled his hand back, wrapping it around his beer and taking a sip. "Will you give me a chance, Kurt? Act like this is a blind date?" 

Kurt nodded, slowly. "OK, I can do that. Um, I'm just going to the washroom. I'll be back in a minute." 

Blaine nodded, his expression a bit guarded. 

Getting up, Kurt walked to the washroom. It was a small, individual washroom, and he locked the door behind him with a sigh of relief. 

Leaning against the wall, he took some deep breaths, trying to process what had just happened. Blaine Fucking Anderson was sitting out there, dressed up in date clothes, looking sexy as hell, waiting for him. Kurt. 

Kurt's heart was still thumping at the thought of it. 

Since that time at the Empire State Building, Kurt hadn't seen or even heard from Blaine. From seeing him three or more times a week, to nothing for six months. Kurt had been hurt. Did the kissing screw things up that much? Had Blaine only acted like his friend because he was a client? It had been so abrupt. 

And now here he was, looking amazing, and wanting to date. 

It was worth the night, a few drinks, to see. Kurt's heart was fragile after Warren, and he had old confusing feelings about Blaine. The silly crush, the attraction. What was real? 

Kurt from so many months ago when he'd met Blaine wasn't the same Kurt as now. 

Kurt looked in the mirror, feeling a twinge of excitement and nervousness. And under that, a pang of arousal. He thought back to the kiss. That kiss. By the end of tonight, he could invite Blaine back to his apartment to touch, kiss, and... 

Kurt shook himself out of that thought pattern. Turning to the sink, he splashed his face with water, dried it and looked over his hair and clothes with a critical eye. 

OK, he looked good. Tonight, he would talk with Blaine, catch up, and really see if there was something real. Real potential. As tempting as it was to jump in bed together, or dating, Kurt wanted to be a little cautious. He knew how much it hurt when it didn’t work out. He knew more about himself, and relationships, since being with Warren all those months. 

Blaine was fidgeting with the label on his beer bottle, and looked up with a smile as Kurt sat down. “You were gone a long time, Kurt. I was beginning to think you slipped out the window or something.” 

Kurt laughed. “Damn window in the bathroom was locked.” 

“So, I know you only agreed to a drink with ‘Brian’, but would you like to go for dinner with me?” Blaine asked, smiling. 

Kurt looked over at Blaine, trying to see him as a guy he didn’t know, as he would see a date. "OK, where did you have in mind?" 

Blaine widened his eyes slightly. “Putting me through the paces, I see, Mr. Hummel! That’s fine, I’m going to wine you and dine you, until you are swooning by the end of the night. You’ll be messaging Rachel and telling her to forget about setting you up on any other dates.” 

Smirking slightly, Kurt looked down. “We’ll see about that, Mr. Anderson.” Flirty, attentive Blaine was going to be really hard to resist. 

Standing up, Blaine held a hand out to Kurt. “Come with me, then. The restaurant I have in mind isn’t far from here.” 

And as they walked, he didn’t let go of Kurt’s hand. And Kurt didn’t pull his away either. Holding hands with Blaine Anderson, going for dinner. _Pinch me._

Blaine smiled back at Kurt as he opened the door to the restaurant, and the hostess guided them through to a garden terrace. Greenery climbed up the walls, making it feel like a café in Italy. It was dimly lit, with candles on the tables and large colorful, angular lanterns hanging overhead. 

Kurt looked around, his eyes wide. “This place is so gorgeous! How come I’ve never heard of it before?” 

Shrugging, Blaine opened his menu. “It’s not a very big place, and not well known around the city. I used to live around here, so I came here a few times back then. They are well known for their lasagna and their cheesecake.” 

Laughing, Kurt flipped through the menu, his mouth watering at all the delicious choices. “I think you are trying to make me fat again so I become a client of yours again.” 

“Hardly.” Blaine scoffed. At Kurt’s curious expression, Blaine looked down at the table for a minute, and then met his gaze. “The gym has a strict no-fraternization policy.” 

Kurt put down his menu. “So, when you were my trainer before…” 

Nodding, Blaine gazed over at Kurt. His eyes dipped to Kurt’s mouth. “Yeah, I broke the rules that day when you asked me to kiss you. In the park. But it was worth it.” 

Kurt blushed under that look, glad that the lighting was so low. _Yeah, there was no question that they had chemistry._ But did they have enough connection besides that for a relationship? For Kurt to risk his heart? 

The server arrived, ready to take their orders, breaking the tension a little with her friendly, relaxed manner. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. 

“So, anything different at the gym these days?” Kurt took a sip of his wine. 

Blaine gave a small smile, and looked down. “I’m only working there part time these days.” 

“Really, why is that?” Kurt tried not to notice how adorable Blaine looked, the warm candlelight flickering gently. 

“I’m back at school full time.” Blaine looked quietly pleased. 

Kurt’s eyebrows rose. He had no idea Blaine was even considering that. “Really? What program are you in?” 

“I’m doing my masters in music therapy.” 

The server arrived with their meals, and Kurt was practically moaning at how fantastic the lasagna looked. It was worth a hard workout tomorrow to indulge tonight. 

Kurt couldn’t resist taking a bite of the cheesy tomato goodness, a look of pure pleasure on his face, making Blaine laugh. “Oh my god, Blaine. This is the best lasagna I’ve ever had.” 

Laughing, Blaine dug into his four cheese pizza, his expression matching Kurt’s after the first bite. “Mmmmmm gorgonzola…” 

“So, why music therapy?” Kurt had to use a knife to cut a stretchy string of mozzarella. “I think you mentioned you had a music degree, right?” 

Blaine nodded. “I went to talk to an old prof about something last fall, and she asked me what I was up to. At first, I was a little embarrassed to talk about being a personal trainer, thinking that I’d copped out and wasn’t pursuing my music career hard enough.” 

“But you are still playing gigs here and there, and open mic nights.” Kurt objected on Blaine’s behalf. 

Smiling at Kurt, Blaine continued. “She got me talking about the various clients I’ve worked with, like you, and how I liked helping people, motivating them, setting up a training program. And she was impressed, and by the time I left her office, she had convinced me to apply for music therapy. Saying how it combines many of those aspects but uses music.” 

Reaching over, Kurt patted Blaine’s hand. “Oh Blaine, that sounds so perfect for you! I know from personal experience that you are incredible at those skills.” 

Nodding, Blaine finished his second piece of pizza. “And how are things for you at the theatre?” 

“Going really well. The reviews for _‘A Midsummer Night’s Dream’_ mentioned my costumes, and I’ve had a few other theatres offer me work. But I don’t know if I want to become head of a costume department. I see how frazzled Lucy gets before a new show opens.” Kurt put down his fork, leaving half of the lasagna for the server to wrap up for him. 

“It’s always flattering to be asked like that, though.” 

Kurt nodded, and looked over at Blaine. “Actually, I’ve been considering going to school too. An exciting opportunity came up lately.” 

“Really, Kurt? That’s great. Tell me more.” Blaine sipped his wine, and then played his fingers along the wine stem. 

The server collected their plates and they decided to share a piece of the cheesecake with their coffee. 

Kurt inhaled over his coffee cup, loving the rich aroma. This was truly coffee done right. “It was the weirdest thing. I got an email from this university professor, saying that my name had been brought to her attention. I met with her last month, and she suggested how I could make it work. I guess they don’t get that many countertenors.” 

Blaine smiled and looked down, looking a little too pleased. “That is so great, Kurt.” 

Looking at Blaine, Kurt’s eyes narrowed. “Blaine, what school are you going to now?” 

Taking his coffee mug in both hands, Blaine raised it to his lips, and mumbled an answer, taking a big sip of the beverage. 

“Blaine….. care to say that again?” Kurt arched an eyebrow. 

Blaine lowered the cup slowly. “NYU.” 

Kurt shook his head, unbelieving. “Hmmmmm…. The exact same school that happened to contact me. I wonder how they got my name?” 

“Kurt, I couldn’t get your wonderful voice out of my mind ever since I first heard it.” Blaine shrugged. 

Kurt shook his head. “I find it hard to believe that you were that impressed from me singing ‘You Oughta Know’.” 

Blaine dipped his head, looking up at Kurt. “I may have contacted Rachel after that potluck and she might have shown me a video or two of you in high school.” 

“Holy crap, Blaine. Are you two in cahoots against me or something? Sheesh! You are both trying to control my life.” Kurt finished off the last bite of cheesecake. Blaine didn’t deserve it with all his underhanded dealings. 

Blaine’s hazel eyes caught Kurt’s, and he couldn’t look away. “Kurt, you know she meddles as much as she does because she really cares about you.” 

Kurt shrugged. Rachel was a highhanded harpy, but he still loved her to pieces. And unfortunately, she usually bugged him about things he did need bugging about. Not that he’d ever admit it to her. He wouldn’t be on this wonderful date if not for her. 

Blaine paid the bill, and soon they were leaving the restaurant. As they walked down the street, Kurt was thrilled when Blaine grabbed his hand again. 

Outside of Kurt’s apartment building, Blaine stopped and turned to face him. Blaine flicked his eyes to Kurt’s. “So, you really aren’t dating anyone else right now?” 

Kurt smiled, looking down at Blaine’s full lips. “No one else. No competition at all.” 

Blaine lowered his face slowly to Kurt’s, just touching their lips gently. It was so soft, just a light brushing of his lips over Kurt’s. But Kurt felt it everywhere, and he sighed, pushing closer, wanting more. 

But too soon, Blaine was pulling back. His smile was wide and happy. “Kurt, will you go out with me again? I really liked being with you tonight so much.” 

Kurt returned his smile easily. “Yes, Blaine. I’d love that.” 

Blaine smile seemed even wider, and he squeezed Kurt’s hands. “Great. I’ll be in contact with you soon to make plans. Goodnight, Kurt.” 

And with a quick kiss on the cheek, Blaine had turned and walked away. 

*** 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

A/N: Holy Hannah!…. This story is turning out so angsty! I hope you are all enjoying it. :D

-The restaurant is La Lanterna di Vittorio, near NYU. The menu and setting look fantastic from the internet site. Link is [here.](https://lalanternacaffe.com) :D


	10. Chapter 10

*** 

“Hey Rachel. How are you feeling today? Bad hangover?” Kurt’s voice was mild and overly sweet on the phone. 

He could hear her yawning before she replied. “Oh please. I didn’t have that much to drink, Kurt. Only a couple.” 

“Oh really? So are you saying you weren’t under the influence when you emailed a video of me to Carmen Tibideaux?” 

Rachel was quiet for a minute. Kurt waited. 

Finally, he heard her say softly, “Oh shit.” 

Sighing, Kurt spoke slowly and clearly. “Come on, Rachel, I need an answer. Were you drunk or sober when you emailed a video of me performing ‘Not The Boy Next Door’ to the director of NYADA?” 

“It was a great performance, Kurt! Everyone on the karaoke bar was cheering for you.” Rachel said quickly. 

“Rachel Barbra Berry, you know perfectly well that I was performing that song, in that way, for the eyes of one particular person, and it damn well wasn’t Carmen Fucking Tibideaux!” 

Rachel giggled. “Maybe not, but it was still an amazing performance.” 

Kurt sighed, shaking his head. He hadn’t seen the video, but could picture it. He had dressed that night in his tightest jeans, with the knee-high lace up Doc Martins, and a fitted dress shirt. It was an outfit suited to the bar or a club, but not that shocking in itself. 

He had had a couple drinks for courage beforehand, and had stepped onto that stage with one intention only. To seduce his boyfriend. That whole performance had been packed full of steamy looks, hip thrusts, gyrations and high kicks. He had worked that stage, owned it. The crowd had cheered wildly. Blaine had just stared at him, his mouth slightly agape. 

To think of that performance being viewed by Carmen Tibideaux, when the last time she’d seen him was years before as a chubby Phantom of the Opera, was just too mortifying to even consider. 

Rachel cleared her throat. “So, how did you know that I emailed her, anyways?” 

Shaking his head, Kurt let out a large huff. “Because she fucking emailed me, Rachel. Complimented me on the performance. Said as it was a bold choice and that Hugh Jackman would be impressed by it as she was.” 

Rachel squealed. Actually squealed. “Oh my god! That is so awesome! What else did she say?” 

“That she was impressed by my development, and that I should schedule a meeting with her soon.” Kurt’s voice got softer, saying those words. It was still so fucking shocking. When he’d seen the email from NYADA, he’d thought it was a joke at first. 

“Oh Kurt, you totally have to go meet with her!” Kurt knew if he could see her, she was probably jumping around all over her apartment in excitement. 

Kurt shook his head. Between Blaine and Rachel’s actions with their respective alma mater, it looked like there may be interest from both schools in his voice. But did he actually want to pursue it? It wouldn’t hurt to meet with Carmen, and see what she had to say. But there was no doubt it was as flattering as hell to receive the attention from such a respected woman, a balm against her earlier rejection of him. And that was a very impromptu performance. And he hadn’t worked on his singing for years. What could he do with training? 

“I’ll think about it, Rachel. Please send me a copy of the email you sent her, so I know what she saw, OK?” 

“Sure, sure… no problem, Kurt.” She giggled again. “So, we know Carmen liked your performance. And how did Blaine like it?” There was a definite teasing quality to her question. 

Kurt smiled. “He liked it fine. Said I looked great and sang so well.” 

“Kuuuuuuuuurt! You know what I want to know!! Did you get some?” Rachel begged. 

Rolling his eyes, Kurt sighed. “No, he walked me home and was a perfect gentleman. Wouldn’t even come up for a slice of cake.” 

“I still think you should go with pretending to being sick. If you called him, sounding all weak and pathetic and asked him for help, he’d be over to your place in a minute. And then you could answer the door, in only underwear and a silky kimono, and get him to spread vapo-rub all over your chest…” 

“I’m not going to vapo-rape my boyfriend, Rachel!” Kurt admonished his friend, as she giggled. “And I don’t want your interference on this, Rachel. You meddle in my life too much as it is. I still can’t believe you got drunk and emailed Carmen Tibideaux.” 

“I wasn’t drunk!” Rachel protested. 

Kurt huffed. “Do you remember singing ‘Ironic’ by Alanis Morissette?” 

“Yes. I rocked it soooooo good!” 

“Rach, you were so drunk you sang the line as ‘It's a death row hard-on, two minutes too late’” Kurt drawled, smirking. 

“But that’s the line!” Rachel objected. 

Kurt chuckled. “Really, all these years and you thought she was singing about erections?” 

“What? …I just pictured some prisoner, trying to have some solo fun before going to the chair, and not being able to get it up. And then he sprouts some wood after the fact, when he can’t enjoy it. Ironic, don’t ‘cha think?” 

“The line is ‘death row pardon’, Rach. Go google it. Anyways, I gotta go.” Kurt was still laughing as he hung up. 

*** 

Kurt sighed as he looked over his wardrobe. In the past few months, he’s gotten rid of all the larger sized pieces and there wasn’t anything he couldn’t fit into now. Plus, he’d been enjoying shopping so much, exploring all over New York for interesting pieces and great deals, often with Lucy in tow to give her expert opinions. 

Tonight, they were going to the Opera at The Met, thanks to tickets from Blaine’s prof. He needed something on the formal side, but still sexy. Hmmmmmmm….. 

The Tom Ford suit? It always made his legs look really long. Or maybe some nice dress pants with a vest, and perhaps an ascot? That would show off his ass and his slim torso… 

But really, was there any point to worrying about how he looked? Blaine seemed immune to whatever Kurt was wearing. He’d get an appreciative glance, and maybe a quick compliment, like “Don’t you look nice!”, and that would be it. The dates he’d really made an effort didn’t result in any difference than the dates where he hadn’t. Every bloody date ended with a few quick goodnight kisses, and maybe a hug. That was it. Every bloody time. 

And it was as frustrating as hell. 

But mostly, Kurt was just frustrated. Sexually frustrated. Like he’d never experienced in his whole life. To think that a year ago he was questioning if he was sexual at all. 

The past month had been amazing though. Blaine was simply incredible. So attentive, thoughtful, funny, attractive… Kurt had a goofy smile on his face just thinking about him. And funny or sweet texts during the day kept that silly smile on Kurt’s face. Lucy had started making heavy-handed remarks about becoming diabetic being around them, because they were so fucking sweet. 

Being back in school and working less, Blaine didn’t have much money to take Kurt out on expensive dates, but somehow that made it even more amazing for the amount of time, effort and thought he put into them instead. They had gone walking hand in hand along the art galleries in Chelsea, visited the museum at the Fashion Institute of Technology, gone for a picnic at the Socrates Sculpture park, and drank a little too much at a brewery tour in Brooklyn. Joking, talking, cuddling together. He felt so connected with Blaine, so special. 

It had all been amazing… but…Blaine never had them alone. Never in his apartment or Kurt’s. Always out in public or with friends. It was like having a constant chaperone. And even when they were somewhere like a movie theatre, Blaine behaved, simply holding Kurt’s hand or cuddling. If Kurt went a little past Blaine’s comfort zone, like kissing his neck instead of just cuddling against it, Blaine would just shift away, putting a little distance between them and simply holding Kurt’s hand. 

Kurt had tried everything. Dressing in tight clothes, like pants so tight they took lying down on the bed to wiggle into them, holding his breath in. He’d tried touching Blaine, like little touches along his arm or leg. But Blaine would silently remove Kurt’s hand with a little smile. Kurt even tried bringing attention to his mouth, by doing things like tapping a pen against his lips, or licking dessert off of his spoon slowly. Things like that would get a quick glance, and then Blaine would look away. 

Blaine was always holding his hand, or had his arm around Kurt’s waist, pulling him close to his side. And every date ended with those light, little goodbye kisses and a hug. 

It was all so fucking PG that it made Kurt want to scream. 

*** 

Kurt sighed with contentment as Blaine draped his arm over Kurt's shoulders, tucking him against his side. Tilting his head down, Kurt's head was against his shoulder, inhaling Blaine's spicy cologne. He was tempted, so tempted, to tip his face up to kiss along Blaine's neck, but he knew if he did, Blaine would sit up straighter, shifting away. And Kurt preferred to be in their current position than just stuck holding hands all night. 

They had just had a lovely meal out, and Kurt was feeling mellow after the two glasses of wine. It was so good to sit in comfortable silence, just happy being together, waiting for the performance to start. 

"Kurt?" A voice nearby pulled him out of his relaxed state, and he sat up, looking to the side. 

"Oh, Mason." Kurt gave a small smile to the elegantly dressed man standing beside him. "I suppose it was only a matter of time until I ran into you here. You are at The Met so often!" 

Mason nodded, his dark eyes scanning over Kurt appreciatively. 

Blaine shifted on the seat beside Kurt, and he twisted back to look at him. "Um, Blaine, I don't think you've met my friend Mason Blackford. Mason, this is my boyfriend Blaine Anderson." 

Standing up, Blaine held out his hand towards Mason and they eyed each other levelly as they shook hands. Blaine nodded and sat back down. 

"Boyfriend! Last I heard Blaine was your personal trainer and Warren was your boyfriend." Mason teased Kurt with a mischievous look. 

Kurt shrugged. "I haven't seen you for awhile, Mason. Things change." 

Undoing the button on his suit jacket, Mason sat down in the chair next to Kurt's. 

Kurt was surprised, but schooled his face to show no reaction. Oh great. What were the chances that his ex-boyfriend had the seat next to his at The Met? 

A couple minutes later, Mason stood up as an older woman sat down beside him. Mason introduced her as his paralegal to Kurt and Blaine. They made small talk, although Blaine was mostly silent. 

Mason leaned closer, speaking softly to Kurt. "So, have you seen Verdi's Otello before?" 

Kurt shook his head. "No, but I did see a ballet version of the story about two years ago. Lots of amazing male dancers in it.” 

The lights were dimming and the incredible chandeliers were being drawn up to the ceiling. Kurt leaned back towards Blaine, settling into his seat, and grabbing hold of his hand. 

But Blaine did not sink into Kurt like he normally would. He seemed a little more tense than normal. Kurt glanced up at his face, but Blaine just gave him a small smile and leaned over to give him a light kiss. 

The performance was intense and wonderful, so passionate. But Kurt couldn't relax and enjoy it, since he could sense that Blaine wasn't engaged in it. He was shifting in his seat, his grasp on Kurt's hand a little tighter than normal. 

On his other side, Kurt had an awareness of Mason being right beside him, his tall body filling the theatre chair, his leg so close to Kurt's. Kurt shifted in his seat to be closer to Blaine than he was to Mason, but he still felt strangely aware of him. Part of what made Mason such a good lawyer was that he had a presence, a certain charisma. A jury felt it across a courtroom. Kurt felt the full brunt of it sitting so close to him. 

When the curtain came down for intermission, Blaine jumped to his feet, hauling Kurt up with him. "Let's get a drink, OK?" 

Before Kurt could respond, Blaine was pulling him down the row towards the exit. Kurt nodded back at Mason as they left, not having a chance to make their excuses. 

In the lobby, Blaine seemed to unwind a little, his shoulders coming down as he took a couple deep breaths. But there was still this tension in him, and Kurt looked over at him questionly as they stood in line for the bar. 

Blaine let out a big sigh, and turned to Kurt. "Um, Kurt, would you mind if we just left now? I really not in the mood for opera tonight." 

Kurt's eyes widened, but he nodded. "OK, I guess we don't have to go back to get anything from our seats. But we should tell Mason we are leaving, just to be polite." 

Blaine huffed and grabbed Kurt's hand, tugging on it as he moved fast towards the exit. "Just text him from the cab." 

Blaine's sour mood didn't seem to lift as the taxi headed towards Kurt's apartment. Kurt grabbed his phone, texting Mason that Blaine had a headache so they were heading home. 

Mason responded fast:  
**Oh, is that what you call it when you leave at intermission to go boink?**

Kurt scoffed at the message, and then looked up from his phone to see Blaine watching him closely in the dim light of the cab, his expression hard to read. 

At Kurt's apartment, Blaine jumped out with him, paying the taxi driver. "I'll walk you to your door." Blaine said stiffly, when Kurt looked at him in surprise. Usually, Blaine asked the taxi driver to wait while he got out to give Kurt a few light goodbye kisses, before jumping back into the vehicle. 

It felt very strange to be entering his apartment building with Blaine’s hand on the small of his back. Blaine had never been in the building before, always ending their dates with goodbye kisses out front. Tonight, he was right at Kurt’s side as he pushed the up button for the elevator, and Kurt couldn’t help but remember the last time he’d ridden in an elevator with Blaine. 

It was only a quick ride up ten floors, but with Blaine standing close to Kurt, filled with a quiet intensity, it felt like time was in slow motion. 

The elevator finally stopped, and they were at Kurt’s door in a blink of an eye. He fumbled with his key, pushing the door open, and then turned to face Blaine. 

“Ah, thanks for walking me up here, Bl-“ Kurt got out, before Blaine’s mouth was on his, hard and insistent, and Blaine was backing Kurt into the apartment, slamming the door behind them. 

Kurt gasped in surprise as he bumped against the wall of the hallway, Blaine crowding against him, pushing a leg between Kurt’s as he kissed down Kurt’s neck. Moaning, Kurt tilted his head to the side to give Blaine better access, as his hand came up to fist into Blaine thick hair. To feel Blaine’s strong, muscular body press up so tightly against his made Kurt’s head swim, and he could only groan as Blaine pressed even closer. 

“Kurt,” Blaine gasped, kissing and then rubbing his whisker-roughened cheek over the delicate skin of his neck, making Kurt shudder in response. “I’m sorry, baby…. I just need you so bad.” His voice was a low, scratchy growl, and Kurt shoved a hand under Blaine’s suit jacket to grab at his lower back to pull him closer, feeling the heat of his skin through the thin material of his dress shirt. 

His breath fast and erratic, Kurt turned his face to push his lips against Blaine’s cheekbone. “Oh, yes… Blaine. I want you too…. So much.” He pushed his hips closer, grinding his hardness against Blaine’s hip. 

“Oh, fuck… Kurt.” Blaine moaned at the sensation. “Bedroom… please… I need to be naked with you.” 

Kurt lifted his face to Blaine’s, catching his heated gaze, and then grabbed his hand. With wobbly legs, he pulled Blaine down the short hallway and into the dark bedroom. Blaine was spinning Kurt towards him, eager hands pushing his suit jacket off his shoulders to fall to the floor as Kurt raised his shaking fingers to undo Blaine’s tie and then work on the buttons of his shirt. 

Finally, Kurt was pulling the bedcovers back and they were naked together, skin against skin, Blaine’s mouth on Kurt’s. Kurt couldn’t resist running his hands from Blaine’s shoulders and down to his hips, loving the feel of his muscular back and warm skin. His fingers were digging into those hips, and Kurt arched off the bed to press his hard cock against Blaine, aching and needing the friction. 

Blaine was biting at the base of Kurt’s neck, groaning as he followed Kurt’s actions, shifting until his erection was right against Kurt’s. They pushed together; finding a rhythm, knowing it wasn’t going to take much. Kurt’s senses were so overloaded, his hands now cupping Blaine’s ass to pull him closer as he licked and sucked on the skin below Blaine’s ear, his breath coming in little pants. 

“Yes, yes…” Kurt moaned as he got close, arching his hips off the bed to press harder, his thrusts quick, until he tensed, shuddering against Blaine. Blaine only took a few more pushes, so aroused by Kurt’s orgasm, before he reached his peak. 

Shifting to his side, Blaine was still breathing heavy as he looked over at Kurt. The bedroom was only lit by the city lights and moonlight, but it was enough to see his mussed hair and relaxed smile. He leaned over and gave Kurt a light kiss. 

Shaking his head, Blaine let out a laugh. “This is not at all how I intended this to happen, Kurt.” 

Kurt smiled his little closed mouth smile, and his eyes shone with happiness. “Oh? What did you have in mind?” He ran a hand lightly up Blaine’s arm, loving the ability to touch his bare, warm skin. 

Rolling onto his back, Blaine reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a bunch of tissues and passed some to Kurt. They chuckled as they cleaned up and then Kurt took the tissues from Blaine to drop in the garbage bin by the bed. 

Stretching his arms above his head, Blaine looked at the ceiling for a minute before looking back at Kurt. “I was thinking of taking you away for the weekend, to a little bed and breakfast. Having a romantic meal, and then slowly stripping you, with lots of kisses, exploring your body thoroughly, and then making slow sweet love to you.” 

Reaching down, Kurt pulled the bedcovers over them, and snuggled against Blaine’s side, resting his head on his shoulder. His hand played over Blaine’s chest hair lightly. “Hmmmmm….. that sounds very nice, very romantic, Blaine. We should definitely do that sometime. But I think it’s kinda hot the way it did happen.” 

Blaine looked down at Kurt’s face, trying to read his expression, his eyebrow arched. He scoffed. “Kurt, I was like an animal, all over you. No finesse, just base sexual need. Practically dragging you into the bedroom. It’s going to be hard to look you in the eye tomorrow.” 

Kurt laughed. “Do I look like I’m complaining?” Pushing up, he swung a leg over Blaine’s hip, and leaned down to kiss Blaine lightly on the lips. Nuzzling his face against Blaine’s neck, he kissed at his slightly damp skin and lowered his chest to press against Blaine’s, loving the contact. “It reminded me of that amazing kiss at the Empire State Building. I love it all frantic and hot like that.” 

Blaine’s hands had been running up and down Kurt’s back, but they froze in place with that comment. “What?” Blaine pushed at Kurt’s upper arms, urging him to sit up enough to look at his face. Blaine’s eyes were searching Kurt's, his expression so confused. “But you just walked away, Kurt. You didn’t say anything. You just left me there.” 

Kurt’s eyes widened, and he moved off Blaine, sitting cross-legged on the bed and wrapping the sheet around his body, making sure Blaine was covered too. He had suddenly just felt too naked, too exposed. “Um, I think we better talk about that, Blaine. The whole thing was a bit confusing to me, at the time, and it still is, frankly.” 

*** 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

A/N: Yeah, I’m being awful and leaving you there. This is already such a long chapter. (I’m so evil! But at least I gave you a bit of smut, finally.) Comments very welcome.... :D 

I’ll be updating soon, promise. 

-Lincoln Centre: The Metropolitan Opera House is in the centre. A clip from Oscar-winning 1987 movie 'Moonstruck', with Cher and Nicholas Cage going to La Boheme is [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DTGeYXydspI)


	11. Chapter 11

*** 

Blaine was sitting on the bed, playing with a bottle of water he had grabbed from the bedside table, looking uncomfortable. 

"Kurt, I was so embarrassed after what happened at the Empire State Building. Seriously, I just hid out at home and moped around, when I wasn't working. By a week later, my brother was so sick of me phoning and bending his ear about it, he begged me to do something, anything. So, I finally went over to the theatre on Tuesday. I just didn't have the nerve to contact you beforehand."

"Tuesday... " Kurt repeated, thinking back on that time. 

Blaine nodded, his face looking so sad, Kurt wanted to reach over and just give him a hug. But they had to talk this out. 

"So, I got to the wardrobe department, and Lucy was there alone. And she told me that you are away for a few days with your boyfriend.” 

Kurt remembered that week so vividly. Warren had been so excited when Kurt had called him Sunday night, and said he wanted to be exclusive. Monday, Warren had surprised him by getting him to pack a little bag and they went to his parents’ cabin upstate for a few days, everything all approved by Lucy already. 

It had been a lovely little getaway, just what Kurt has needed. By the time they came back, Kurt felt like he'd made the right choice with Warren, as they were closer than ever. It was so strange to think that things could have been so much different if Blaine had contacted him a couple days earlier. 

"What were you going to say to me, if you saw me at work that day?" Kurt's curiosity pushed him to ask. 

Blaine closed his eyes for a minute, and when he opened them, Kurt couldn't look away from his intense gaze. "Kurt, I'm so, so sorry and embarrassed for dragging you off and kissing you like that. You deserve much better treatment. That was no way for me to treat a guy I'd had a crush on for months." 

_Crush?? Months??_ Kurt swallowed hard. "You had a crush on me?" His tone was incredulous. 

Blaine let out a little laugh at Kurt's surprised expression. "Really, Kurt? You had no idea? I followed you around like a puppy dog, always trying to make you laugh and smile at me, begging for your attention. All those times I would come to yoga on Sunday mornings, just hoping you wouldn't be rushing off on some date afterwards and we could hang out a bit." 

Kurt shook his head. "No idea, none at all, Blaine. I just thought you were my trainer, my friend. Why didn't you ever say anything? Ask me out?" 

Rolling his eyes, Blaine's expression was pained. "That stupid no fraternization policy at work. I would have lost my job if we dated while I was your trainer. So I was counting down the days until those three months were up." 

Kurt smiled at Blaine, still having a hard time taking this all in. "I can't believe you liked me like that back then." 

"Are you kidding me, Kurt? By your second week at the gym, I was gone. You were just so smart and funny, I would keep remembering your jokes and laughing about them later on. My co-workers thought I was nuts." 

"The second week??! When I could hardly do anything? When I would sweat buckets, turn deep red and practically pass out from walking on the treadmill for ten minutes? And you were into me then?" Kurt laughed. 

Blaine gaze was warm in Kurt's, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "It was the first day we did burpees, Kurt. You really showed your true personality that day, for the first time. Before then, you seemed like a really quiet, shy guy, who just wanted to work hard at the gym." 

Kurt scoffed. "My true personality??? Didn't I just swear and bitch at you the whole time? Stupid fucking burpees." 

Blaine smiled widely. "Yes, exactly. After I demonstrated how to do them, you said there was no fucking way you were doing that. We are supposed to be all professional with clients in the gym, but you almost had me losing it there. My little mild-mannered client, swearing up a blue streak." 

Kurt shrugged his shoulder, unapologetic. He still hated doing burpees. 

"And then when I finally got you to try doing them, you were complaining that it was cruel and unusual punishment, and that I didn't need to torture you to get you to talk. You were confessing to shooting Kennedy, knowing where Hoffa was buried, going to tell me all about Area 51..." 

Kurt smiled proudly. "Oh yeah! And you finally let me quit after I told you I knew the Caramilk Secret." 

Blaine nodded. "And then you next session, you gave me that little framed excerpt from the Geneva Convention. It's still on my station at work. Makes me laugh every time I see it." 

Kurt chuckled. He'd gone home that night, printed out the definition of torture from that famous UN document and put it in a cheap dollar store frame. He'd been so giddy over making his hot trainer laugh like that, he couldn't resist giving Blaine the little gag gift the next time. After that, Kurt had always joked around with Blaine during sessions. 

"I still can't believe you were into me back then. I was so pudgy, wore those awful clothes and I was such a sweaty mess at the gym." 

Blaine shrugged. "What can I say? You were so smart and funny, and your eyes are so gorgeous. And then you suddenly appeared at that open mic night, dressed in tight, sexy clothes, your hair looking amazing. I have no idea at all about what Rachel and I were talking about, I was so distracted by you." 

_So, Rachel had been right about Blaine that night. Holy Crap._

"And you kept surprising me like that, all the time. Singing so amazingly at the potluck, doing high kicks and telling me you used to be a cheerleader...I had it so bad for you." 

An old question popped into Kurt's mind. "So, that day we played chess in the park..." 

Blaine looked a bit sheepish. "Totally beyond how I should have been behaving with a client. The yoga class and cardio were OK, but the lunch and chess were totally just me wanting to spend more time with you. I had this silly desire to show off in front of you, impress you with my mad chess skills. Prove I wasn't just your dumb jock trainer or something." 

"So, if you were so into me, why didn't you just transfer me to a different trainer or something?" 

Blaine sighed, frowning a little. "Well, I was considering it. I didn't think you really liked me as anything more than your trainer though. I thought that as soon as the three months were up, I would ask you out. Maybe by then you'd like me enough to indulge me in a pity date, and I'd do my best to charm you." 

Kurt just shook his head. It was all too crazy. 

"And then, you are suddenly super hot and dating every man in New York!" Blaine groaned. "I thought that if I transferred you to another trainer and asked you out then, you'd probably say no. So, I figured it was better to stay your trainer, and hope you didn't get too serious with any of the guys you were dating. Biding my time." 

Kurt laughed. "And I was asking you for dating advice back then!!" 

Blaine grinned a little wickedly. "And I couldn't just tell you that all guys except me had cooties or something. All I could do is try to encourage you to keep to first base with them." 

Kurt groaned, remembering how sexually frustrating it had been. All those long make-out sessions with Warren and Mason. 

Drinking the last of his water, Blaine set the empty bottle down on the bedside table. "And then, finally, it was the day of the run-up, and it didn't sound like you were exclusive with either of the guys, but it seemed like you would be soon. I needed to act fast. So, I had this whole elaborate speech I was going to tell you, holding your hands at the top of the Empire State Building, so romantic that you would be swooning, and I'd ask you out for a fancy dinner. It was going to be epic. Amazing." 

Kurt was touched, imaging if that was what had happened, he would have totally jumped into Blaine's arms. "But instead..." 

Blaine dipped his head, sighed. He looked back up at Kurt. "Yeah, I totally choked. We were walking around the Observation Deck, looking at the view, and the whole time I'm trying to get the nerve up to say my little speech. Maybe I'd built the moment up too much in my mind, for so many months... And then suddenly we are in the elevator, and I still can't seem to say a fucking thing to you, and it felt like my little sliver of a chance with you was slipping away." 

Kurt's heart was pounding, and he couldn't look away from Blaine's intense gaze. 

Blaine shook his head, scoffing lightly. "And then it was like this reptilian part of my brain took over, just some base animal instinct. If I couldn't tell you how I felt about you, I was going to show you, claim you... Before I knew it, without even really thinking straight, I've dragged you off to some shadowy corner and I'm kissing you like a sex-starved beast, slobbering all over you. I'm just shocked you didn't hit me before you walked away." 

Kurt was remembering that kiss, how amazing Blaine's mouth and body had felt against him, how hot it had been. Didn't Blaine notice at all that Kurt had been kissing him back? Grabbing and pulling Blaine closer? Groaning and panting? 

"Again, Kurt, I am so, so sorry about the whole mess. I was so embarrassed after that I couldn't face you. I should have apologized right away." Blaine's eyes were full of sincerity. 

"Blaine, there really isn't anything to apologize for..." Kurt started, but Blaine jumped in. 

"When I ran into Rachel a couple months ago, I was so happy to hear you weren't with Warren anymore. She thought I could have a chance with you, and I knew I couldn't screw up again. This was my last chance to get it right with you. And look how I acted with you tonight. Ugh! Why is it with you I become such a mess? Please, Kurt, don't break up with me. I'm going to try so hard to behave around you, be a good boyfriend for you, take things slow." 

Kurt couldn't take it anymore. He crawled across the bed and right into Blaine's lap, straddling him with his knees in either side of Blaine's hips. Blaine was completely pinned between Kurt and the headboard. Blaine was looking up at Kurt in shock. 

Grabbing his chin, Kurt lowered his face to give Blaine a long, deep, hard, raunchy kiss. He poured out every ounce of sexual frustration he'd be feeling into it. Blaine had been frozen still at first, but then he'd groaned harshly and his hands had come up to Kurt's back, kneading his muscles and pushing him closer. By the time they came up for air, they were both grinning widely. 

"Blaine Devon Anderson. The last thing I want is to take things slow with you. I want to chain you to my bed and have my wicked way with you, again and again, for the next month, at least." Kurt whispered, his voice raspy. He dipped down to give Blaine another hard kiss, unable to resist his kiss-swollen lips. 

Blaine groaned. "Just a month...?" 

Kurt laughed, as he lowered his face to Blaine’s again. 

*** 

"So, I take it that you don't mind my beast side too much." Blaine said softly, running his hands gently up and down Kurt's arm. 

Kurt scoffed. "I think you know by now how much I love it, Blaine. And when you see all the bite and scratch marks I put on your neck and back, you'll realize how much you pull out it out of me too." 

"I never thought you'd be so wild, so passionate like that, Kurt." Blaine smiled, looking very relaxed and happy. "Remember, you were the guy who came to me a few months ago and asked me to kiss him! And later you asked for dating advice, confessing you were practically a virgin!" 

Kurt nodded. “So, is that why you were keeping everything so PG while we were dating? You thought I would freak out if you slipped me the tongue or something?” 

“Well, isn’t that what happened at the Empire State Building?” Blaine's brows were pulled down in confusion. ”If you like my deep, dirty, nasty kisses so much, why did you leave like that? So abruptly?" 

Kurt sighed, looking up at the ceiling as he searched for the right words. "The kisses then were amazing, so hot, but I was so confused and overwhelmed by it, Blaine. You had never shown any interest in me before that besides being my trainer and my friend. And then suddenly you are kissing me like that, and in a public place..." 

Blaine cringed. “I just thought that you weren’t into it. So, when we were dating this last month, I just tried my best to control myself around you, act like a gentleman. And you were constantly testing my limits without even realizing it. You have no idea how hot you look in those tight clothes you wear, or how good you smell, or the little moans you make when you eat cheesecake. By the end of our dates, a couple quick kisses were about all I could take before I’d jump into a cab.” 

Laughing, Kurt leaned over to give Blaine a kiss. “Well, a lot of that was my attempts to deliberately seduce you. I wore tight clothes and ate cheesecake like that on purpose. I kept inviting you up to my apartment at the end of dates, wanting you so much.” 

Blaine shook his head. "I wonder what would have happened if you hadn't walked away at the Empire State Building. I was too far gone to have any sense around you, obviously." 

"Probably public indecency charges! I was so close to ripping clothes off you." Kurt laughed as he leaned over to kiss Blaine's neck. 

Groaning, Blaine tilted his head over to encourage more contact from Kurt's wonderful mouth. "I almost came in my shorts when you ran your hand over me." 

Kurt bit into Blaine's skin, and his hand moved under the covers, cupping Blaine's half-hard cock. With a few slow strokes, he was rock hard and moaning. 

Pulling back the covers, Kurt scooted down the bed, and kissed Blaine's hip as he kept up the strokes. So many times, since feeling Blaine's hard cock after the run-up, had he fantasized about this. Now, he took his time, worshipping his cock with little licks, light kisses on the head, wet, sucking kisses down the sides. By the time Kurt took Blaine fully in his mouth, Blaine was arching his hips off the bed, moaning Kurt's name in a constant chant. Kurt wanted this to be the best blow job Blaine had ever had, so he sucked him hard and deep, loving how Blaine's hand clenched in Kurt's hair, showing how close Blaine was getting. Kurt's hand stroked along the base firmly as his tongue swirled and flicked around the head, and then licked firmly along the underside until Blaine was shaking. 

"Oh Kurt, that's so fucking good, yes, yes..." Blaine gasped, his body tensing. Kurt's other hand reached down, palming against his own hardness, needing the pressure. Blaine froze, holding his breath, and then his hips bucked. Kurt stayed with him, keeping up the strokes as Blaine tipped over the edge, drawing out the pleasure until Blaine collapsed back down against the sheets, panting. Kurt wasn't far behind him, pumping into his own fist as he bit into the skin of Blaine's thigh. 

Blaine laughed weakly as Kurt moved up the bed and into a loose hug, their skin too warm for anything closer. "Oh my god, Kurt. That was so amazing." His expression was totally blissed out and mellow. 

Kurt couldn't resist giving him a light kiss, before they curled up closer for a well-deserved nap. 

*** 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 


	12. Chapter 12

*** 

"Oh, finally! You got laid!" Rachel's voice was far too loud, and several people in the cafe looked towards them, chuckling. 

"Rachel!" Kurt grabbed her arm, pulling her down into her chair and sitting beside her. Blaine just smirked and sat down in the other chair, placing Kurt's mocha on the table in front of him. 

Rachel just shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly. "It's just so good to see you two finally relaxed around each other. Your sexual tension was off the charts!" 

Grabbing the edge of Kurt's chair, Blaine pulled it closer so they could cuddle, needing the constant contact. Kurt giggled as Blaine pressed little kisses into his neck. 

"And we have a lot of time to make up for." Kurt smiled, running a hand along Blaine's thigh. 

Rachel just smiled at them, looking so pleased. "You two make such a cute couple. I'm so glad you finally got it together. Amazing to think it went from Kurt gushing on and on about his hot personal trainer to this." 

Blaine pulled back, looking down at Kurt's blushing face with a little smirk. "You used to 'gush' about me?" 

Kurt gave him a little slap on the arm. "And you say I was oblivious that you liked me. I was like a teenage girl with a crush on her piano teacher back then! You'd look at me and I'd blush." 

Blaine chuckled. "Your face was already red most of the time from the workouts. I had no idea. So, that excerpt of the Geneva Convention...?" 

Kurt nodded slowly. "Yeah, totally motivated by my silly fanboy crush on you." 

They shared a sweet little kiss, smiling at each other with their foreheads pressed together afterwards. 

"Lucy was right. You can become diabetic being near you two long enough." Rachel laughed, finishing off her coffee. "But now I want to hear about your meeting at NYADA, Kurt." 

Kurt pulled away from Blaine to be able to think straight, and sat back in his chair. He took a long sip of the mocha, savoring the flavors. "It was interesting. We had a long talk, and she tested my vocal range. I warned her I hadn't done any formal training and hadn't sung much in years." 

Blaine nodded, stroking his thumb along Kurt's hand that he was holding. Kurt knew he'd support him, no matter what Kurt chose to do. And so would Rachel. 

"After we talked things over, it just seemed to make sense to go for training for classical singing instead of Broadway. There are more career opportunities when I finish school." Kurt was excited about the possibilities. "She even mentioned schools in Indiana, Pennsylvania and ironically Ohio, that are the best in the country. Carmen made an appointment for me to see a friend at Juilliard." 

"What are you leaning towards, Kurt?" Rachel asked softly, a proud look on her face. "Need me to email that video to some other professors?" 

"Please stop emailing people porn of my boyfriend, Rachel." Blaine growled jokingly at her. 

"It wasn't porn, Blaine! I was fully dressed!" Kurt objected, laughing. 

Blaine just shook his head. "I've watched that video a few dozen times, and I think I'm the only one who should ever be allowed to watch it. Those things you do with your hips, Kurt..." The gaze he directed at Kurt was definitely heating up. 

"Oh crap. Well, before you two run off to 'talk' about that some more, just tell me what you're thinking of doing for school, Kurt." Rachel drew their attention away from each other. 

"I'll see what Juilliard's program is about. I'm thinking of NYU or Juilliard for fall semester, if everything goes well." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand. 

"It might be early to suggest this, but maybe we could get an apartment together. Purely to make it more affordable since we'll both be struggling students." Blaine smiled over at Kurt. 

Kurt squeezed his hand again. "Purely for that reason, of course." Blaine had only been back to his apartment to grab clothes since the opera night. Every night he'd been in Kurt's bed. "Lucy mentioned that my hours are flexible. She'd rather just have me as I can handle it around classes than lose me entirely. And it pays better than a lot of part time jobs." 

"Well shit. What am I gonna do with all my free time? Now that you are happy in a relationship and going back to school? I need a new project." Rachel pouted in an overly exaggerated way. 

Blaine stood up, pulling Kurt up to his side and wrapping his arm around his waist. "We'll keep an eye out for guy who needs your help, send him your way." 

Kurt leaned down to hug Rachel with his one arm, not letting go of Blaine. He whispered in her ear, "Thanks Rachel. You are really an amazing friend." 

*** 

Back at Kurt's, Blaine was driving Kurt crazy, kissing and stroking all over his naked chest. 

"Ummmm... Have I ever told you how fucking sexy you sound, Kurt? You are so responsive, so vocal. It turns me on so much." Blaine's voice was soft with a growly edge to it. 

"Mmmmm... I'm glad you like it. I don't even realize I'm doing it, frankly." Kurt rubbed his hand through Blaine sexy, messy hair. 

"Really? Do you know you make noises when you're working out?" Blaine kissed along Kurt's chest, flicking his tongue over a pale, pink nipple. 

Kurt tugged on Blaine's hair so he'd look up. "What kind of noises?" 

Blaine smiled a little wicked smile. "Little pants, grunts, nothing that loud or bad, really. But when I was your trainer and had that crush on you, they drove me crazy." 

Kurt smiled back the same way, loving that Blaine found him sexy in that way. "Was it when I was on the treadmill?" He'd certainly panted a lot on there, all out of breath. 

Blaine shook his head. "Mostly when I was helping you with weights or mat work. I'd be holding your feet, getting you to do sit-ups, and you were making a little grunt each time you came up. My mind would wander and I'd wonder if that's what you'd sound like in bed." 

"Oh really?" Kurt squirmed, getting even more aroused at the idea. 

"And when you were done a hard set, you'd flop back on the mat, sweaty, breathing hard, a big satisfied smile in your face... Fuck, Kurt. It got so bad I started carrying a towel and a clipboard around with me, in case I got hard and needed to hide it until I could get to the washroom." 

Kurt groaned at that image. "You jerked off, in the men's washroom, thinking about me?" 

Blaine bit gently into Kurt's shoulder. "Oh yeah, so many times. I would think of how you would taste, how you would sound. So often, I would imagine you pushing into me, so thick and hard..." 

Kurt moaned. He had thought about that too, so many times. 

Reaching over, Blaine grabbed a bottle of lube from the bedside table. "Kurt, I really want you. Want to feel you inside me, fucking me. Would you...?" 

Taking the bottle from Blaine, Kurt nodded, not trusting himself to speak. They had explored each other's bodies, both enjoying many handjobs and blowjobs, and grinding together. But not this...not yet. 

Kurt pushed Blaine over onto his back, pressing hot, urgent kisses against his mouth and down his neck. Putting lube on his fingers, he reached between Blaine's legs, playing teasingly with his ass the way he had before, but knowing this time it was for something else. Instead of just playing his fingers over Blaine's prostate, Kurt pushed his fingers in to stretch Blaine, to get him ready. 

Blaine's eyes were large and dark, his breath coming in quick pants, when Kurt moved into position above him. Kurt was glad for the condom, hoping it would dull the sensation a little because he was already so close to the edge. 

Pushing in with a firm slow stroke, they were both moaning at the sensation. When he was fully inside, waiting for Blaine to adjust to the feeling, Kurt couldn't help but kiss his soft lips, feeling so much for this man. 

They took it slow, finding their best rhythm, grinding together. Blaine's hands were on Kurt's ass, pulling him in deeper, harder, and lifting his hips. Kurt was making small noises, little grunts and moans, that just sent Blaine's arousal twisting higher and higher. 

"Kurt, please, I want you... Fuck me hard..." Blaine reached down to stroke his cock, knowing he was getting so close. 

Gasping, Kurt shifted his knees closer to Blaine's body, pushing his legs up to have a better angle. They both groaned at how good it felt and Kurt pounded hard, giving them both what they needed. Blaine cried out first, with Kurt not far behind him. 

***

Breath back to normal, cleaned up and cuddling close, Kurt kissed Blaine softly. 

"I love you, Blaine." He couldn't hold back the words. They were just filling his head, his heart, begging to be said. 

"Oh crap." Blaine said softly, closing his eyes. 

Kurt's eyes widened, trying not to laugh. "Oh crap? That's the response I get when I say I love you?" 

Blaine opened his eyes, his eyes looking suspiciously shiny, blinking up at Kurt. "I love you too, Kurt." 

Kurt smiled widely at Blaine, feeling incredibly happy. He gave him a quick happy kiss. 

"And why did you say 'oh, crap', Blaine?" Kurt was too curious not to ask. "Was it because you got a bit teary-eyed? It's OK if you were." 

Blaine wiped the side of his face, where a couple of tears had escaped. He let out a little sigh. "No, that's not why. I, um..., I was planning to tell you first, and kind of had this thing planned..." 

"And I spoiled it all by saying it first?" Kurt smiled. 

Blaine returned his smile. "Well, yeah, kind of. Because I couldn't go without saying it back to you now, because I do love you and I can't leave you hanging like that." 

Kurt smirked. "So, what was your plan?" 

Rolling onto his back, Blaine pushed a pillow into a better position beneath his head. "I was going to take you up the Empire State Building tomorrow night and tell you there. I had a big speech in mind and everything." 

Kurt chuckled, rolling onto his back beside Blaine and linking their hands. "That building and big romantic gestures don't really seem to work for you, hon. So, don't go planning to propose to me there when we're all done school, OK?" 

Blaine's eyes were shocked. "You want to wait years before we get married??!" 

Kurt smiled. Was this going to be their first fight? Over how long until they got married? He liked that Blaine just took it in stride that they would marry someday. 

"We practically live together now, and will be moving in together soon. We love each other. I don't see the need to rush into marriage if we're in school." Kurt stroked his fingers back and forth between Blaine's. 

Blaine rolled over in top of Kurt, pinning his hands down against the bed and giving him a kiss that started out gentle, but soon became rough, hungry. "I think it's my animal side that you always pull out of me. I want my ring on your finger, telling other guys you are taken. So fucking taken." 

_"If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it."_ Kurt sang, wiggling and trying to get his hands free. 

Placing tiny bites down Kurt's neck, Blaine grinned to himself when he moaned in response. "Exactly. I like it so much."

"Mmmmmm... So it's like a claiming." Kurt nodded, totally loving this side of Blaine. It was something he only ever showed to Kurt. "Well, I still think we should wait to get married, but how about if we exchanged promise rings? With the inside engraved with our names?" 

Blaine thought for a minute, and then released his hands. "I like that, Kurt. That seems to have satisfied my possessive beast." Rolling to the side, he hugged Kurt close. "Once you are wearing it, I probably won't become such an asshole if Mason or another one of your ex's show up." 

Kurt huffed. "Is that what happened that night at The Met?" 

"I saw the way he looked you over, Kurt. And when he shook my hand, it was like he was thinking I didn't measure up to be your boyfriend or something. Like he could take you back. And then he's sitting right beside you, and you're whispering together about something. I just couldn’t concentrate. Couldn’t sit still." 

"And we left early and came back here..." Kurt was putting the pieces in place now. 

Blaine hid his face against Kurt's neck. "Maybe I've been working at the gym too long, around too much testosterone or something. But having you around him, just stirred things up in me and I had to go home with you. Claim you. Make you mine." He lifted his head, obviously a little embarrassed by how he felt. 

Kurt hugged him close. "I have the same feelings about you, Blaine. I love and trust you, so it's not about jealousy. It's a public statement that you are taken. Claimed. Loved by someone. And that you proudly wear the ring shows that you accept all that." 

"Fuck, I love that you totally understand it. Totally get me. Can we go ring shopping tomorrow? I want my ring on you as soon as possible." 

*** 

A few days later, they picked up the finished rings after work. 

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, pulling him down the street. "Come with me, I have a great idea." 

Blaine just smiled as he followed Kurt's lead, loving his excitement. 

Kurt stopped in front of the Empire State Building, leaning in to give Blaine a kiss. "I love you, Blaine." His eyes seemed very blue today, and so full of love and happiness. 

Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's. His green-hazel eyes reflected those emotions back to Kurt. "I love you, so much." 

Smiling, Kurt dragged Blaine into the building and soon they were on the fast elevator to the top. It was very dark out, with the city lights spread out in every direction below them. 

Pulling Blaine off to a quiet corner, Kurt smiled and pulled out the ring box. He pulled out Blaine's ring, a simple band of white gold engraved with their names inside. 

Taking Blaine's left hand, Kurt slid the ring onto his ring finger. "Mine." Looking up from Blaine's hand to his eyes, Kurt met Blaine’s gaze with every emotion right there to see. 

Blaine took out the other ring, and pushed it slowly into Kurt's finger, feeling like something deep inside clicked into place. It felt so fundamentally right seeing his ring on Kurt's finger. He raised his eyes to meet Kurt's. "Mine." His voice was soft, just loud enough to reach Kurt's ears and to touch his heart. 

*** 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

A/N: I hope you all like this story.  
Thank you for all the support. I love seeing all the hits and kudos.  
Comments make me do a happy dance :D

Follow me on delightful-fear.tumblr.com


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter might have the most f-bombs of any chapter I've ever written... (gee, wouldn't my mom be proud). lol

Blaine could only stare in appreciation as Kurt bent over; his perfect ass displayed beautifully, and hesitated to correct him.

"Um...Kurt, sweetheart, you are doing them wrong." Stepping closer, Blaine put a hand lightly on his lower back. 

Kurt gave Blaine an unimpressed look. "Are you fucking kidding me? You tell me to do twenty fucking burpees, and now I'm not even fucking doing them right?" 

Trying the school his features to keep from cracking up, Blaine shook his head slowly. "The way you are doing them could strain your back. Here, watch me." Luckily there was no one around to hear Kurt's colorful language. 

With his feet shoulder width apart, Blaine squatted down until his hands were on the gym floor, and then popped his legs backwards to do a push-up. He reversed the motions and ended up standing beside Kurt again. 

"That's what I did." Kurt grumbled. 

Blaine shook his head, "Close, but not quite. Start with your feet wider apart and squat instead of bending over at your waist." 

Standing close, he guided Kurt through a slow version of the exercise; letting his hands trail down his warm back. They were both a bit sweaty from the workout, only wearing shorts and tank tops. 

Swearing his head off, Kurt got through the burpees, and gave Blaine a glare at the end, breathing hard. 

Putting a hand on Kurt's upper arm, Blaine guided him to an exercise mat and got him to do sit-ups, holding his feet. Kurt didn't complain at them, and Blaine could tell he was doing them regularly. But it was still distracting, hearing those small noises Kurt made as he did the exercises. 

Letting his eyes travel over Kurt's body, it was amazing to compare him now to those first sessions over a year ago. Long gone was the chubby, shy guy Blaine had been attracted to back then. He still had the flashing blue eyes, fantastic quick humor and swore like a sailor. But now he was fit and confident. _Sexy as hell._

Sweat glistened on his perfect skin, a bit flushed from the exercise. His body was now slim with good muscular definition. Blaine was glad Kurt had never gone overboard in his workouts and tried to bulk up or fake tan, like so many men did. He loved Kurt's pale skin and slim body just the way they were. 

Perhaps a little too much. He could feel himself reacting to Kurt's little sounds, the nearness of his attractive body, and the smell of his sweat. 

Kurt flopped down onto the mat after finishing the set of sit-up, a pleased satisfied small grin on his lips that never failed to get Blaine going. Blaine had to stifle a moan, and Kurt heard it, giving Blaine an assessing look. 

His eyes warmed in realization. "Really, Blaine? Here? Now?" After being lovers so long, he knew the signs of when Blaine's libido was piqued. 

Groaning softly, Blaine shifted closer to press his half-hard cock against Kurt's thigh, rubbing slightly and feeling his arousal increasing. "Of course. You look and sound so fucking hot, Kurt." 

There was a spark of heat in his eyes, and then Kurt rolled over onto his stomach, moving easily into the Cobra position of yoga, stretching his back.

Pressing close to Kurt, Blaine's eyes ran appreciatively down his body, and then his hands followed. Stroking down his back, over his ass, down his thighs. 

Kurt chuckled softly as he moved into Downward Facing Dog, his eyes playful and showing signs that he was getting just as turned-on. 

Kneeling right behind Kurt, Blaine ran his hands up the long length of his bare legs, and then traced the path with his mouth, kissing over his warm skin. 

Kurt was definitely breathing harder by the time he moved into the Warrior pose, standing with his arms straight out to the sides, his feet wide apart. 

Standing right behind him, Blaine matched the pose, pressing up close until his hard cock was against Kurt's ass. Kissing the skin at the back of his neck, Blaine stroked up Kurt's arms, down his back and eventually had his hands on his hips, grinding against Kurt. 

"Fuck." Kurt gasped, pressing back closer to Blaine.

Smiling against Kurt's skin, Blaine moved a hand to the front of Kurt's shorts, cupping his erection. "Should we take this to the showers? I want you naked." His voice was low pitched and raspy with his arousal. 

Kurt nodded, and bent down to grab his towel and water bottle, the motion pressing his ass firmly against Blaine. Adding gasoline to the already raging fire. 

The locker room was, of course, empty at this late hour. But a thrill went through Blaine as he kissed Kurt hard as soon as they entered. It was sloppy, hungry, desperate. His hands were busy, pulling Kurt's tank off and pushing his shorts downwards. It didn't take long until they were both naked. 

Grabbing towels and his toiletry bag from his locker, Blaine pulled Kurt into the roomiest shower stall. Soon, they were under the hot water, soaping each other up. 

"Fuck, Kurt, I've had this fantasy so, so many times..." Blaine groaned as Kurt tipped his head back under the spray of water, wetting his hair. 

Darkened, sexy eyes met his before Kurt initiated another hot kiss. "And what else did you do in this fantasy, once you lured me into the showers?" 

Grinning, Blaine reached into the toiletry bag and pulled out a tube of silicon gel lube. Nodding, Kurt turned to face the shower wall, bracing his arms against it as he spread his legs. 

Blaine's prep was thorough, and by the time he was pushing into Kurt with a firm, long stroke, they were both already close to the edge. The extended teasing and the location had made them so, so ready for this. 

"Oh yeah, fast and hard, baby...", Kurt groaned, pushing back to meet Blaine's thrusts. 

Shifting even closer, Blaine put his hands on the wall near Kurt's, and they found the best rhythm. The sounds of their harsh breathing and moans seemed even louder due to the hard, tiled surfaces, echoing around the space. 

Blaine came first, his hands moving to grab Kurt's slippery hips, pushing as deep as he could. Pressing his open mouth against the wet skin of Kurt's back, he rode out the waves of pleasure, letting out small moans. 

Sinking to his knees, he urged Kurt to turn around, and eagerly took him in his mouth. Kurt's hands dug into Blaine's wet hair, his touch urgent and needy. Still buzzed from the afterglow of his orgasm, Blaine just took him deep, wanting him to feel just as good, wanting his pleasure. Kurt only lasted a few thrusts before he shuddered against Blaine, his fingers clenching in his hair. 

A couple minutes later, they were toweling each other off, sharing small, pleased smiles. As Blaine got dressed, he couldn't keep from grinning. Just a stupid, lovesick fool with the best boyfriend ever. 

Finally dressed and hair dried, they slipped on their jackets. Blaine toured around the gym, making sure they hadn't left anything behind, and turning off the lights. He urged Kurt outside while he locked up and set the alarm. 

It was dark and cool out, and Kurt cuddled against his side as they walked down the street. Kurt still had that slightly blissed-out look on his face, the look he got after a particularly hard orgasm, and Blaine chuckled proudly to himself, knowing he had put it there. 

"Kurt...? Kurt Hummel?" A man's voice broke through their couple bubble. 

Pulling away from Blaine slightly, Kurt looked at the man and then smiled in recognition. "Oh, Warren. Good to see you." 

Blaine's eyes widened and he looked over Kurt's former boyfriend with interest. Tall and attractive, with an easy smile and eyes that seemed a tad too appreciative as they looked Kurt over. Blaine felt a possessive twinge, and tightened his hold on Kurt's waist. 

"Blaine, this is Warren Chambers. Warren, my boyfriend Blaine Anderson." Kurt nodded to both of them, seeming at ease. 

Glad that Kurt was on his left, Blaine didn't have to let go of him as he held out his right hand and shook Warren's. 

Warren's light blue eyes looked between them, and he smiled. "You look great, Kurt. There's a real glow about you." 

Blaine bit back his chuckle, as Kurt smiled and thanked Warren, nudging Blaine with his elbow to behave. 

"What brings you out so late tonight?" Warren asked, looking down at Blaine's gym bag curiously. 

Shifting the strap up on his shoulder, Blaine shrugged. "We were just working out."

Warren's eyebrows rose. "At this hour?"

Kurt chuckled. "Well, Blaine's a part-time personal trainer, so we sometimes use the gym after hours. Have it all to ourselves." And then shared a warm, private glance with Blaine. 

"Ah, I see." Warren nodded. "Well, I better get going. It was good meeting you, Blaine. I guess I'll be seeing you both next week." And he smiled as they said goodbye and he walked on. 

"Next week?" Blaine asked as Kurt snuggled back against his side. 

Kurt leaned closer to press a kiss near Blaine's ear. "You know, my performance thing. Rachel mentioned it to him when they had lunch the other day, and ended up asking him to be her plus-one for it."

Blaine sighed. "Are you OK with having your ex there?"

Pulling back, Kurt gave him a searching look, and then a small smile. "Blaine, calm your possessive beast down already. He's just a friend now, that's all he's been for ages. He just wants to hear me sing, be a supportive friend."

"OK, OK..." Blaine grumbled, giving Kurt a tight squeeze as they headed back to their apartment.

\---

 

Clapping loudly, Blaine rose to his feet along with the rest of the audience. 

Onstage, Kurt was smiling widely, beaming with pleasure, as he took his bows with the other featured students from his program. To be selected for this performance was a great honor, and he was the only second year student there. The rest were seniors. And he'd blown them out of the water. 

As soon as they were off stage and the curtain closed, Blaine was out of his seat and moving to the stage door, slipping into the private hallway. Outside Kurt's dressing room, he knocked gently.

The door opened and Kurt gave him a wide smile. Blaine rushed forward, wrapping his arms tight around Kurt and lifting him off the ground slightly, making Kurt give out a delighted giggle. 

"Oh my god, Kurt! You were so fantastic!" Blaine gushed, feeling so proud of him. Kurt had worked such long, long hours at Juilliard, and it was amazing to see the development of his skill under the professional instruction. 

Looking pleased and a little embarrassed at the praise, Kurt dipped his head. "Thanks, Blaine. And thanks for approaching your prof at NYU about me so long ago. I would never have considered going back to school without their interest in me."

Pulling back reluctantly, Blaine presented Kurt with the wrapped package of roses.

Kurt gave him a kiss on the cheek in thanks, opening the wrapping and burying his face in the blooms to inhale their scent, gushing on about how beautiful they were.

Sitting down on the sofa, Blaine relaxed and got comfortable. "Now, can I take you out for some drinks to celebrate?" 

Taking a long sip of water, Kurt nodded. "That sounds perfect. I just need to change and make an appearance at the reception in the lobby. Thank my instructors, that type of thing. But it shouldn't take long." He slipped off his suit jacket and loosened his tie. 

There was a knock on the door that stopped his motions, and Kurt shrugged at Blaine as he went over to it. 

Rachel flew through the open door; a ball of excited energy, and gave Kurt a hard hug. "Kurt! Kurt! You were so fucking great!"

Blaine chuckled as Kurt tried to calm his excited friend down, chatting together about his performance in singing terminology that went over Blaine's head. But his eyes narrowed as Warren stepped into the dressing room, wearing a slate blue suit. _Oh yeah, he had come with Rachel._

Kurt received him with friendly warmth, giving him a light hug and looking pleased at the compliments on his singing. Looking a bit shocked when Warren gave him a large bouquet of colorful gerbera daisies.

But Kurt barely had time to set them on the counter when there was another knock on the door. Giving Rachel and Warren a nod, he opened the door again. 

It was almost like watching the scene on repeat. A tiny crazy brunette hugged Kurt hard, praising his performance. And then another handsome man in a suit was hugging Kurt, and giving him flowers. Blaine recognized Lucy, dressed quite sedately for her in a black dress, with sparkly pins decorating her upswept hair. He could hear Kurt when he greeted the man warmly. _Oh, so that was Scott._ Blaine's stomach dropped as they hugged.

Another knock on the door, and Kurt excused himself to open it. A dark haired man dressed in an immaculate Armani black suit stepped in, giving Kurt a bouquet that was almost obscenely huge. Kurt accepted it eagerly, wowed by the beautiful flowers, and gave Mason a tight hug as he put the flowers down. The counter was getting quite full, and Blaine frowned as his small bouquet got buried and forgotten under the others. 

It was getting quite crowded and loud in the small dressing room, and Kurt was beaming in delight as his friends raved over his singing and stage presence. 

There was another knock on the door, and Kurt was so involved with talking with everyone, he didn't even notice. 

Rolling his eyes, Blaine got off the sofa and worked his way through the people to get to the door. He opened it, and there was a guy about his age and height, with glasses and light brown hair. He was holding a potted purple orchid wrapped in clear cellophane. 

"Who the hell are you?" Blaine growled, exasperated. _How many fucking men were going to be fawning all over his fucking boyfriend before this fucking night was over?_

The guy seemed to shrink slightly under Blaine's glowering stare. "I'm...um....um..."

"Chandler! What the fuck are you doing here?!!" Kurt pushed Blaine to the side of the doorway to gather the shy man in a long, tight hug. 

Pushing up his glasses, Chandler beamed at Kurt. "I heard through some music friends that you were going to Juilliard now, and had to see it for myself. I always knew you could sing that great, if they just gave you a chance."

Sighing, Blaine headed back to his sofa, and dropped onto it. _Really, should he even bother staying? Kurt obviously had lots of friends and admirers here. Would he even notice if Blaine left?_

Eventually, Kurt pushed them all out of the dressing room, laughing as he said he'd see them at the reception after he'd changed.

After closing the door behind them, Kurt sunk down on the sofa beside Blaine with a sigh, leaning his head against his shoulder. The room seemed almost too quiet now. 

After a minute, Kurt gave him a questioning look. "You seem really tense, Blaine. Are you OK?"

Blaine nodded, attempting a smile but it looked more like a grimace. "I'm fine, Kurt. Come on, get changed. This is your night and I want you to soak in all the praise and attention. You deserve it after all your hard work." He leaned closer, giving Kurt a light kiss. 

Shaking his head, Kurt shifted until he was straddling Blaine, looking down into his face. "No, I'm not moving until you tell me what's going on, Blaine. You are all wound up and I can tell something's bugging you."

Tilting his head back against the sofa, Blaine sighed. "Kurt, I know it's stupid, and I'm trying to push down the feelings. I don't want anything to interfere with your night."

"Just tell me. I can't relax and enjoy myself if I'm worried about you." Kurt's eyes were concerned and so loving on Blaine's. 

Blaine huffed. "It's my stupid possessive side, Kurt. I can maybe handle one of your ex's fawning all over you, but four of them? All dressed up in designer suits and giving you lavish flower arrangements? How can I fucking compete with that?" 

Kurt's gaze softened, and he cupped Blaine's cheek, leaning close for a tender but thorough kiss that had them both breathless by the end of it. "Honey, there is no competition. You won, hands down. I'm so completely yours. I love you, and only you, so much."

Blaine smiled up at Kurt. "I love you too, babe. More than words can even say."

Shifting off Blaine, Kurt cuddled along his side and played with his tie. "Then why do you seem so tense still?"

Shrugging, Blaine just bit his lip. "Maybe it's just my own insecurities, or something."

Nodding, Kurt took his hand and squeezed it. "I can't say I'm not flattered by all the attention. I went for so many years thinking no one would ever want me. It's kind of amazing to have all these handsome men buzzing around me." 

He turned to face Blaine better. "But two of them are guys I kissed and felt no chemistry with at all. I seriously thought I was asexual because of them." 

Blaine chuckled, squeezing Kurt's hand at how wrong that belief had turned out. From that first amazing kiss in the park, to the Empire State Building, to the one Kurt had just given him, there was no question they had amazing sexual chemistry. 

"But you had a connection with Mason and Warren." Blaine couldn't help but point out. 

Kurt shrugged, not able to deny it. "Yes, but we weren't that good a match. You are it for me, babe. You know how Warren commented about how I was glowing when we saw him after being at the gym?"

Blaine nodded. 

Leaning closer, Kurt bit on Blaine's earlobe, small little bites. He whispered into his ear, soft and sexy. "He never had me screaming out his name, and drifting in pleasure for five minutes after. He's never seen me all blissed-out and glowing like that, from anything he ever did to me. He had no idea it was even possible. I had no idea either, until you came along."

Blaine turned to look at Kurt, and could see every word was true. And the tension inside him relaxed. He leaned close, capturing Kurt's lips with his own in a deep, hungry kiss. Fuck, he loved this man so, so much. And he smiled against Kurt's lips in pure happiness as he felt Kurt fumbling with the fastenings of his dress pants, impatient hands pushing the material out of the way.

And when they joined the party a little while later, Kurt kept Blaine right at his side as everyone complimented Kurt's performance. And whenever someone made a comment about how his skin seemed to glow, they shared a private glance, trying not to chuckle.

\---  
-Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

-A/N: This little drabble is a thank you to everyone for reading & supporting my stories! I've been having lots of fun with writing & getting to read your reactions in the comments. :)

Follow me at delightful-fear.tumblr.com. 


End file.
